Darcy at 221B
by Wholock's Worlock
Summary: When tragedy strikes Sherlock's sister, Sherlock becomes his niece's legal guardian. Soon they find out just how alike they are and Sherlock learns he loves his niece like his own daughter. Story and adventures of Sherlock Holmes and his niece Darcy Holmes.
1. Surprise at 221B

A/N: This is a story that I am writing with my sister, tell me what you think. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Only Darcy is ours.

* * *

John walked into 221B Baker Street with the milk and was surprised to see a girl that looked startlingly like Sherlock sitting on the couch. John sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Sherlock. He was obviously in the middle of something, John ignored that.

"Uh... Sherlock," Sherlock remained silent, "Sherlock!"

At the sudden outburst of noise Sherlock looked up,"What do you want John, I'm in the middle of something."

"There's a girl sitting on the couch. Umm... Who is she?"

Sherlock looked confused for a second then seemed to realize who John was talking about and went back to looking through his microscope. "Oh her, she's my niece. Ignore her."

"Your niece?" asked John shocked.

Sherlock answered looking up from his microscope once again obviously annoyed, "Yes John, my sister Avalon's daughter."

"How come I've never heard of her before?"

"Not important."

"Well then where's her mother? Your sister?" John asked.

Sherlock's reply was emotionless, "Gone."

"What?" John was still confused but realized that Sherlock was done talking and listening.

He walked into the living room where the girl was reading one of Sherlock's books. Finally, getting a closer look at the girl John could see how she would be related to Sherlock. She had dark hair like Sherlock and strange different colored eyes. One was like Sherlock's eyes, that was obviously from the Holmes family. The other was a bright green that John assumed was from the girl's father.

"Hello," John tried to start a conversation as he sat down on the chair opposite of her.

"Hi," Sherlock's niece replied not bothering to look up from the book she was engrossed in.

"What's your name?"

The girl sighed and finally looked up seeming to realize that John wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "My name is Darcy and you already know that I'm Sherlock's niece. My mother is gone and now Sherlock is my legal guardian. I'm 15 years old. Anything else you want to know about me?" She added the last part with a smile that John wasn't sure was sarcastic or not.

"No...I'm sorry about your mother." John said assuming that she was dead.

"Don't bother." This time John knew for sure that Darcy's smile was real.

After that neither Darcy or Sherlock bothered to even look at John, much less talk to him. Unsure whether Darcy wanted him to mention her in his blog or not he just checked his email.

Around 6pm John was surprised to see Lestrade enter the room.

"We have a murder," he told to Sherlock who was now in his chair.

"What kind?" The consulting detective asked.

Lestrade looked at Darcy who was now taking a nap on the couch, "What do you mean what kind a murder? A man was found dead with a knife through him in the alley."

Sherlock sighed, "Boring. Take Darcy. John go with her."

"Sherlock, she's asleep." Observed John.

Sherlock's reply was sarcastic, "Yes, John good deduction. Darcy wake up!"

Darcy sat up sleepily when Sherlock yelled the last part. "What?"

Sherlock picked up his violin preparing to play it. "That's Lestrade, I need you to go solve a simple murder for him. Take John with you." He added the last part then started playing the instrument in his hand.

Darcy sighed the walked over to a very confused Lestrade, then turned around and smiled at John.

"Coming?" she asked.

John nodded and got up and followed Lestrade and Darcy. She was asking him where the crime scene was. She got her answer and climbed into a cab, John following behind.

"So, don't you think going to a crime scene would be a bit harsh for someone your age?" John questioned after a long stretch of silence in the cab.

Darcy's reply was smug, but not rude. "No, not at all."

"Of course, you are related to Sherlock after all."

"Yes, I suppose that's why."

John smiled at her retort. They had barely exchanged any words since he first saw her. John wanted to know as much about Sherlock's niece as he could.


	2. Puncture

A/N: First, I would like to say thanks to everyone who put this on their story alert and put this on their favorites. So, anyway, how this is working is most of the time I will write a chapter and my sister would do the corrections and other things, sometimes it'll be the other way around. Thanks.

* * *

Darcy didn't think the crime scene was very brutal. She's seen worse. She was happy as she walked under the yellow police line. She could continue to avoid her Uncle Mycroft while being out of the house.

"Who's that?" a man asked.

Darcy looked at him, he obviously didn't have much intelligent but she was going to pretend that she didn't notice. Unlike her favorite uncle, she had no desire to make enemies.

"Sherlock's…I'm sorry I don't really know who you are," Lestrade said looking at her.

"Niece," Darcy explained, "I'm his niece."

"Of course."

Darcy walked over to where the body was and smiled. She loved the thrill of the murder just like her mother does. She looked up to John staring strangely at her. She stopped smiling.

"Murderer has had experience-" Darcy started.

Lestrade interrupted, "Military?"

Darcy sighed, determined not to get annoyed like Sherlock would. "No, you need to find all murders recently and within the last year that's similar to this one. And when I say similar I mean knife wound in the stomach, not sign of struggle, but not necessarily in alleys."

Lestrade nodded in shock at how alike Darcy was to Sherlock. He soon recovered and turned around and engaged in conversation with an officer next to him.

When Darcy stood she saw the man had a strange bracelet on his wrist. She knelt down and took it off carefully and underneath it she saw two small puncture wounds.

"John!" She called.

John came and knelt next to her and saw the puncture wounds, "What's that?"

"Puncture wounds, can you tell me what the cause of death was?"

John looked at the body again, "Stabbed through the stomach."

Darcy smiled, "Exactly, because the 'fang' marks were made after death."

"Let's tell Lestrade…" John started to stand up but Darcy pulled him back down.

"No." Darcy could hear the coldness in her own voice, "He'll automatically think something preposterous and it'll cloud his judgment."

John was confused, "Then what do we do?"

"Keep it a secret." Darcy stood and look left the crime scene. "Lets go shall we? I'm quite tired."

As soon as Darcy got back to Baker Street she barely noticed that Sherlock hadn't moved since John and her had left. She collapsed on the couch.

"Boring wasn't it," stated Sherlock, ignoring Darcy's tiredness.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. I'm pretty sure it's a serial killer. Left some puncture wounds on the victim's wrist, covered by a bracelet. I told Lestrade to hand the case over to you. It's a bit much for my first murder case."

Sherlock and Darcy stared each other down while Darcy explained the case to her now legal guardian. When John walked in neither of them looked up, though they were aware he was there.

"Darcy, are you going to stay with us?" John asked

Darcy finally looked up as she spoke, "Just until I turn 18 or when I my...never mind."

The end if her sentence faltered when she realized she didn't feel like talking to John about her situation.

John however wasn't quite ready to let the conversation go, "Who's your father?"

"Why are you so interested?" Darcy's words came out harsher then she meant them to be and she flinched internally, "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine."

Sherlock, who had been dead to the conversation until then looked at Darcy, "Why are you still here, didn't Avalon ever teach you to get some sleep?"

Darcy's smile was smug but she got up and walked to the guest room, but before she left she turned around, "In case you forgot Sherlock, children learn from example."


	3. What's so funny?

A/N: I realized that some of my chapters are really short, I'll try and make them longer. I probably won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday. And if I do it's my sister's writing, not mine. Thanks, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Sherlock didn't get much sleep that night. In fact, he got none at all. Thoughts kept running through his head, and the next thing he knew Darcy came and walked into the living room.

"Did you sleep?" She asked.

"What?" Sherlock hadn't really been listening.

Darcy's reply was patient, "I asked if you have got any sleep."

"No."

Darcy just nodded. Sherlock realized she was probably used to Avalon blanking out also.

"I can see you didn't."

"Get much sleep? No." Darcy looked exhausted.

Her dark hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail making her look younger and more vulnerable then how Sherlock was used to seeing her. Her beautiful blue and green eyes looked dull in the lighting and her smile was obviously faked. Before then Sherlock had forgotten that she was Avalon's daughter. Avalon had always been more human then Mycroft and Sherlock.

"Do you feel like you want to talk about what happened?" Asked Sherlock.

A look of shock consumed Darcy's face, "Are you feeling okay?"

"What?"

"Just that, you usually, don't care..." Darcy's voice trailed off.

Sherlock understood, "John told me to be more human."

"Why would you need to be? You've lived this long."

Sherlock smiled at how Darcy said exactly what Avalon would have said. John, who had probably woken up when he heard Darcy and Sherlock talking came out.

"What are you guys doing? It 3 o'clock in the morning." He spoke tiredly.

"Talking, sorry for waking you up, John" Apologized Darcy.

Sherlock didn't really keep track of time. So the fact that it was that early struck him as an amazement.

"Darcy, I need one of you skin cells."

Darcy sighed, John looked hopelessly confused like he couldn't keep up with the conversation. That didn't surprise him since this was an attempt to get John to go away. Sherlock hoped Darcy had enough brain to catch on.

"Why?" John asked.

Sherlock could tell that Darcy had realized what Sherlock was scheming, "I just woke up, he wants to run test on one of my skin cell."

Sherlock could see that John was still confused, but John smiled and nodded anyway before he walked sleepily back to his room.

Darcy turned to Sherlock, "We should be more quiet, John's not a Holmes. He needs to sleep."

Despite Darcy's joke being weak, Sherlock chuckled, then blocked everything out except his thoughts. His mind drifted back to when Avalon had first learned that she was pregnant. She had been 17 and Sherlock 15. He had always been closer to her then anyone else in their family.

"Avalon, earlier today what were you arguing about with Mum?" A younger Sherlock had said.

Avalon had chewed on her lip when she spoke, "Sher, if I tell you will you promise not to hate me."

Sherlock had frowned, and not just because he had hated being called Sher, "Promise. And don't call me Sher."

"I'm pregnant."

Sherlock smiled at the memory. When Darcy was little, he would go see her. Sherlock looked to the side to see Darcy exactly where she was when they'd had their conversation a few hours ago. She looked a little better; she must have gone and changed clothes, ready for the day.

"What's so funny?" Darcy asked curiously.

Sherlock couldn't help but think about when she was little running around, Sherlock had always admired how she used her brain. Just like her mother and Sherlock.

"Nothing. I wasn't laughing."

"No you were smiling." Insisted the 15-year-old girl.

Sherlock was just as stubborn. "No."

"Yes."

"No I wasn't."

Darcy frowned but Sherlock could see the determination in her eyes. "Yes, you were, Sherlock."

"No I wasn't, Darcy."

"Yes. You. Were." At that Sherlock saw from the corner of his eye Mycroft walk in.

"What did Sherlock do?" Mycroft asked having missed the rest of the conversation.

"No. I. Wasn't." Sherlock said ignoring Mycroft.

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me?" Darcy was obviously also ignoring her other uncle.

"I'm not going to tell you." Determined to ignore the subject.

"Fine, I'll just not talk to anyone, till you tell me." Darcy baited.

"Oh please, your to much like Avalon, you won't last not talking for a single day."

Darcy didn't reply.

"Sherlock, look what you did," spoke Mycroft, "you've made Darcy upset."

Sherlock shot a mean look at Mycroft, "We both know you don't care, Mycroft. You haven't even spoken to Avalon in years, much less looked at Darcy before. You had to deduce that she was your niece."

Mycroft looked offended. Darcy smirked.

"That doesn't mean I don't care," Mycroft gave Darcy a sad look, which Darcy ignored, "Well, since no one seems to be in the mood to talk to me. I suppose I must leave. Darcy, if you ever feel that you'd like to stay somewhere else, you know where to find me."

"Bye. Mycroft." Commanded Sherlock.

Once Darcy and Sherlock were convinced Mycroft was gone and wasn't going to come back, Sherlock turned to Darcy, "Great save."

"My pleasure."

"Very good Darce," smiled Sherlock, "go run around and do something."

"First of all, don't call me Darce, and I don't 'run' around anymore, I'm not 6, Sher."

Sherlock grinned at her calling him 'Sher'. "Then do something that's not sitting around here and calling me Sher. Understand Darce?" He added her nickname with a smirk.

Sighing Darcy got up and made her way over to the door. Before she left she turned, a smug smile on her face, "Suit yourself, Sher."


	4. Art Lover

A/N: Apologizes for the shortness. Updating tomorrow! Please review.

Disclaimer: Only Darcy is ours.

Friendship is magic. Amen.

* * *

John was use to Sherlock making loud noises and being annoying in the morning. He wasn't use to both Sherlock and his niece, who was almost exactly like him, to also be making a bunch of noise.

When John was up and ready for the day, he realized that he had over slept. Sighing he walked into the living room. Surprisingly Darcy wasn't there.

"Where's Darcy?" John asked a zoned off Sherlock.

Sherlock's reply told John he was bored, "I sent her off."

"Why?"

"She was being annoying."

John decided against answering. It was best not to bother Sherlock when he was in one of his moods.

"I'm going to go out, okay?" Spoke John after a while.

Sherlock waved a dismissive hand in response.

Once John was outside, he came to the realization that he had nowhere to go. He thought for a while then decided it best if he went and found out where Darcy was off to. "She couldn't have gotten that far," John muttered to himself, "She's a 15 year old girl in the middle of London. And I don't think she's ever been here."

After several hours of searching John stood in a cafe corrected. Darcy either knew her way around London like Sherlock did, or she was a master of hiding from John. Or John was just horrible at finding people. John stopped on the way out and remembered there was one place he hadn't checked. The museum. He left with it as his destination.

3 HOURS EARLIER

Darcy had never been to London before. Her mother never wanted the chance of running into someone she used to know. Standing outside of Sherlock's flat she brain stormed all the possible places she could visit. Deciding on the museum that had just opened that day, she flagged a cab down and gave the address.

The museum was for art. Something that Darcy enjoyed the idea. That trait was passed down from her mother. Once Darcy was at her destination, she bought herself a ticket and went in. She skimmed looking deducing things about people. She saw a man who was just going through a divorce, a woman who had just lost child in war, and a just recently married couple. Feeling like she was disturbing their personal space Darcy went to find the least crowed gallery.

The least crowed gallery turned out to be something Darcy loved the most. Sculptures. When she walked in she saw that there were a few people were roaming around, most were in groups. Darcy blocked out everything in the world and studied a sculpture.

"At the first look I don't think you'd be looked upon as an art lover." Darcy jumped, she had been to caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized a stranger had come up to her.

"I don't believe we've met." Darcy replied, ignoring his comment.

On a closer inspection Darcy saw he was about her age. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. They were relaxing. Darcy would admit that.

The guy smirked, "No, we haven't have we."

Darcy rolled her eyes, smiling as she did so. She walked to the other side of the room the stranger stood in front of her and held out his hand.

"My name's Daniel."

"Darcy." She said as she shook his hand. "Been a pleasure talking to you but I have to go."

Daniel looked at her skeptically but then smiled, "Bye, I'll see you around." He turned to leave but as he did he stopped like he forgot something. "Oh, and by the way I have seen you before."

This got Darcy's attention, "When?"

Daniel didn't answer just tapped his temple in the universal way of saying think.

Then with that he left leaving a confused Darcy.

Darcy roamed around the rest of the museum avoiding places Daniel might be. Eventually she decided to head back to Baker street. As she walked out she ran into John. Literally.

"Darcy! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." John said obviously surprised to have finally found Darcy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have left a note or something, guess I just forgot." Smiled Darcy.

"It's fine."

Darcy was suddenly aware of how tired she was. She hadn't slept at all the night before. The nightmares were still chasing her. John seemed to sense her tiredness and got a cab. When they got back home Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

"Lestrade must have came and got him." Darcy stated. Then she walked to what was now her room and fell into a long uneventful slumber.


	5. Warnings

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm going to update tomorrow also. Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Darcy slept for 10 hours straight when she was suddenly awoken. It took her a moment to realize what had startled her then saw it was her phone text message alert. She sleepily picked up her phone. It was a text message from Sherlock.

"Come to 95524 Stadium Dr. Come at once if convenient. Bring John." The text read.

Her phone went off again. "If inconvienant come anyway. Hurry! Darcy!"

Darcy was still tired despite her long sleep. She didn't feel like coming, "Sherlock, I'm tired."

The response was immediate, "Darcy Atticus Lincoln Holmes," it read, "this is your first warning."

"No," she texted back.

"Second Warning."

"Please don't make me," Darcy texted back annoyed.

"Second and a half."

"Fine!" Darcy gave in. "I'll be there in 15."

Darcy quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. She was at the door when she remembered John. She went and banged on his door.

"JOHN, SHERLOCK NEEDS US TO BE AT A CRIME SCENE! GET UP!" Darcy yelled. She was aware it was about 3 in the morning. A sleep deprived John opened the door looking annoyed.

"Does he need us now?" John whined.

"Yes, John get ready now. Please!" Darcy didn't feel like Sherlock getting mad at her.

After texting Sherlock that she may be late due to John, Darcy roamed around the living room thinking. When John came out still looking tired but acceptable they both headed out.

"Darcy! What took you so long?" Sherlock called once Darcy and John made it to the alley. Sherlock had been waiting for them outside the alleyway. He pulled them under the police tape and brought them to the body.

"Knife through the gut just like the last victim." Noted Darcy.

She bent down and saw the bracelet, an exact replica as the last body. Darcy took it off and saw the same puncture wounds from before.

"Everything's the same." Darcy whispered to herself.

"What's the same?" A familiar voice asked.

Darcy froze. She stood up and saw Daniel standing next to Lestrade.

"You," Darcy said it like it was poison.

Daniel smirked, "Nice to see you too."

Sherlock looked confused along John and Lestrade.

"You know each other?" Lestrade asked.

"Yah, I met Darcy uh... what was it yesterday?" Daniel was smiling; Darcy nodded in agreement then went back to glaring at Daniel.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"He's my uncle," spoke Daniel pointing at Lestrade. "I'm here for work experience. You're 15. Not here for school. Your mother's not around. And Sherlock must be your uncle. But what are you doing here?"

Darcy opened her mouth to speak when the fact that everything that Daniel just said was exact. "How did you know that?"

Daniel was about to answer when Sherlock interrupted, "When did you have time to meet people?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the time you kicked me out."

Sherlock looked offended, "I didn't kick you out."

"No," Darcy said sarcastically, "you politely asked me to leave."

Stop." John said before Sherlock could spit out a retort.

"What's do you guys know about the case?" Lestrade asked tiredly.

"Serial killer," Daniel said like Lestrade was a child.

"Really now?" Darcy said sarcastically.

"Puncture wounds on the wrist just like the last victim, its almost identical. Figure out who this guy is and contact me when you get the results." Sherlock said.

Nodding Lestrade walked away so did John and Sherlock leaving Darcy, Daniel and a dead man in the alley.

"You never told me where you've seen me before," Darcy broke the silence.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Daniel asked.

"It's not like I've really had time."

Daniel nodded then replied, "Airport."

Darcy thought for a moment then remembered. She had spoken to a guy at the airport. It had been Daniel.

Darcy sighed, "How did I not remember that? You did."

"Don't feel bad," said Daniel, "I remember everything."

"Really, you have one of those memories." Darcy was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I can remember everything."

Darcy felt an idea pop in her head, "I'd like to test that."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Darcy!" Sherlock called, "Get out here or I'm leaving without you!"

"One second Sherlock!" Darcy yelled back hen turned around to face Daniel again.

"Here," Daniel said as he took out a pen and scribbled some numbers on Darcy's hand, "Call me and we can test my memory sometime."

Darcy nodded and smiled, "Okay, I have to go now. My uncle seriously will leave without me."

And with that Darcy turned and hopped into the cab Sherlock and John were already in.


	6. Coffee

A/N: Please Review! Don't worry, the updates are going to start being more regular.

* * *

Sherlock was starting to feel tired. He hadn't got any sleep in the last two days. He was too busy with the case he was on, along with the fact that Darcy was now staying with him. Sherlock sat there in his chair thinking. Why would the murderer take blood? Was the murderer really taking blood?

Sherlock jumped off his chair and started pacing the room. Darcy came in wearing sweat pants and a tank top. She looked slightly tired even though it was about 10 on a Sunday morning.

"Good Morning, Sherlock." She greeted him.

Sherlock didn't answer.

"You know, I have been here for two days and we're always out of food," the girl went on unaware the her uncle was ignoring her, "you realize this right? What is with that? You don't even eat anything when you're on a case."

Sherlock continued to pretend she wasn't there. It was getting kind of difficult. He really wanted to share his theory with her.

"I wonder if you have any coffee," Darcy was now making a mess of his kitchen and experiment, "Cause if you don't I think I'll just invent a new food."

She continued making noise.

"Stop! You're messing up my experiment!" Sherlock pouted.

"Oh, look who can talk. I thought your cat had stolen your tongue."

Sherlock was confused, "I don't have a cat."

"Really?" Darcy said thoughtfully, "you should get one. I like cats."

"Have you found any coffee yet?"

Darcy sighed sadly, "No."

"Good," the consulting detective mumbled.

Darcy went on again on her search for coffee. This time she was more considerate of Sherlock's experiments. Suddenly, Lestrade walked in followed by Daniel. Darcy looked up and offered them some coffee she had just finished making.

"No thanks," spoke Lestrade as he turned to talk to Sherlock, "We reviewed all the cases that we're similar to the recent murders. Here is the file for the last two victim's information you asked for."

Sherlock took the file without a word and skimmed through it quickly. Sherlock said annoyed, "None of these are related."

"Go through all of them again. Use your brain this time."

Daniel looked at Sherlock annoyed, "I'm not doing this all over again."

Sherlock's gaze moved to him. He didn't like Daniel much and didn't understand his relationship with Darcy. "I'm not asking you to. Darcy will do it."

Darcy looked up and shrugged from the couch were she was drinking coffee and reading a book. "It's not like I have anything else to do today."

"Was that sarcastic?"

"No, of course not," Darcy got up and looked at Lestrade and Daniel, "I'll be there in about an hour. I have some things I need to take care of first." With that Darcy's phone went off the she excused herself before going up the stairs to her room.

Daniel and Lestrade left while Daniel was deep in thought.

"Daniel, you don't have to do anything. If Darcy's anything like Sherlock she'll be fine doing it by herself." Lestrade told Daniel once they got back to his office.

"It's fine, I'd love to keep her company." Daniel smirked.

Lestrade gave a small smile, "Behave. Something about this whole situation doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"I do not know what situation you are talking about."

"You know what," Lestrade said giving Daniel a look, "You'll basically be trapped in a room with Sherlock's niece for a day. Behave."

"I don't think Darcy really likes being called Sherlock's niece."

Something about Darcy had struck Daniel as special. She interested him. When they had first talked Daniel had been surprised at how Darcy guarded her past like her life depended on it. Daniel considered himself a people person. He was easy to talk to and most people after a few words from him pour out their life story. Everyone but Darcy, that is.

"Daniel, are you listening to me?" His uncle's voice pulled Daniel out of his thoughts.

"Totally..." Daniel said before seeing the look Lestrade was giving him, "No."

"I said go down to the file room. I'll tell Darcy to meet you down there."

"Don't bother," Daniel sprang out of his chair, "I'll just text her."

"Of course you have each others numbers." Daniel heard Lestrade mumble to himself when Daniel was just at the door. Daniel didn't answer. He just smiled to himself.


	7. Files

A/N: She told me she was going to have people email me. I didn't believe her. I do now. Please Review!

* * *

Daniel was in the file room waiting for Darcy. He was lazily looking through files when he one caught his eye. It was recent, and labeled Avalon Holmes. He was about to open it when he heard somebody outside the room door. Daniel quickly slipped the file under the table where nobody would notice it.

"Hey." Darcy greeted him.

"Hi." Daniel answered.

She handed him a cup of coffee, "For you."

"Thanks, you ready?"

Darcy smiled, "I guess so." She went to the other side of the room, which was a relief to Daniel. When she turned around he picked up the file and hid it in his school backpack.

Once he was sure Darcy wouldn't see it he walked over to her and picked up a file by her.

"So, how are doing?" He said leaning against the table Darcy was looming over reading files.

"Great, actually got some sleep last night." She said, "How about you?"

"I got enough."

The girl just nodded understandingly. They both worked silently when Darcy broke the silence, "You said Lestrade is your uncle right?"

Daniel was a bit confused, but answered anyway, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason," she shrugged, "just wondering. From your Mom or Dad's side of the family?"

"Dad."

She nodded again.

"How about you and Mr. Holmes?" Daniel wanted to confirm that the file he saw was related to Darcy.

"My Mom, Avalon," Darcy said with a small smile, "she's Sherlock's older sister."

Daniel was about to answer when he noted Darcy's word choice. The file he had found with Darcy's parent's name on it had been an unsolved murder case. Yet Darcy had said 'she is.' Darcy either hadn't accepted her mother's death, or she wasn't really dead.

"Are you and your mother close?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, we're more like sisters." Darcy laughed and Daniel let out a chuckle in response.

For the rest of the day, Daniel and Darcy made small talk, Darcy had told him what they were really looking for in the files and soon the were sitting on the floor with piles of separated files around them.

"Daniel." Darcy stopped chewing on the sandwich she had been eating.

"What's up?"

She handed him a file, "Look at this."

Daniel shot Darcy a confused look before reading the file, then he looked at his friend in surprise.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded in agreement, "Weird right? Look at this." She handed him another one.

"Did you find anymore?" Daniel asked. He was surprised at their newfound information.

Darcy shook her head, "No. Did you?"

Daniel skimmed his memory quickly then he remembered, "Yeah."

He ran over to a pile he had made and picked out the two that were similar.

Darcy's eyes skimmed through them. Then she looked up at her friend, "We need to get these to our uncle's now."

Sherlock was startled awake by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had been finally getting some sleep and now he was annoyed.

"What is it?" The detective answered the device.

"Sherlock we found something," Darcy's voice informed him from the other side o he line, "Get down to Lestrade's office now."

"Fine." He mumbled before hanging up.

Once he had made it to the office he saw Darcy asleep with her head resting Daniel shoulder. Sherlock was about to wake up his niece when Lestrade stopped him.

"Don't Sherlock, they've spent all day looking through files for you. The least you can do is not wake them up. Besides," Lestrade continued handing Sherlock a pile of papers and files, "You want to look at these."

Sherlock read them then spoke, "These are the fathers of all the victims so far."

"Exactly, all killed the same way too. But there's something else Darcy and Daniel found, there all the same blood type."

"That's why their blood was drawn." Sherlock stated.

Lestrade answered, "Yeah that's what I'm thinking."

"Darcy and I will go through more medical records." A now awake Daniel spoke behind them. Darcy however, was still asleep.

"Or Darcy can alone." Sherlock said in reply, he was also slightly annoyed with Daniel for some reason, "Don't you have school tomorrow or something.

"No," the teenager seemed just as annoyed with Sherlock, "I've already kind of graduated. They don't really except me to show up. Besides I don't go to school around here."

Sherlock didn't answer, he just shook Darcy's shoulder, "Darce, get up. We're leaving."

Darcy woke up with a start and yawned. She said good night to everyone and walked out with Sherlock.

When they finally got to 221B, Sherlock saw how tired Darcy looked.

"Darcy, go get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."

His niece nodded, "Good night Sherlock."

"Night." He mumbled back, but she was already up to her room.


	8. Eyes

Bonus chapter!

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for reviewing and adding this story! Tell me what you think of Darcniel.

* * *

Lestrade had noticed that Darcy and Daniel were getting closer. He also knew that Sherlock wasn't really a fan. Lestrade was also aware that he was kind of encouraging it, but he had to admit, they would be cute together. He had just pushed the thought away when Daniel walked in. He looked better then he did yesterday. He must have actually gotten some sleep. Still you didn't need to be Sherlock to realize that something was bothering his nephew.

"Morning." Daniel greeted his uncle.

"Good morning, what's bothering you?"

Daniel looked slightly offended, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Huh, okay then," Lestrade said, "so you ready for more file surfing?"

"Oh, of course," Daniel said sarcastically, "I'm sure it'll be. Just like yesterday except now it's going through boring medical records from family members of murder victims to who knows what else."

Lestrade smiled, "At least you get to do it with Darcy."

Daniel shrugged as if to say he had a point.

Daniel's phone went off and he read the text.

"I have to go." He mumbled to his uncle before he left the room.

Lestrade just smiled. Daniel was a lot like his Dad.

Daniel had just finished talking to his Mom on the phone as he walked into the medical file room to see Darcy already there. He mentally cursed himself; he had wanted to get here before her to read the file he had borrowed. He had been to tired last night.

"Hey." Daniel said.

Darcy jumped as if she hadn't seen him enter.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine, I'm just a little distracted. You look like you got more then enough sleep last night."

"Yeah, I did actually," he smiled, "you do to."

Darcy nodded as she answered, "Great deduction."

"Thanks," Daniel said, "Darcy, why don't we split the room in half, it'd make the work go faster."

"Great idea! I'll have this side you can have that one, if you think you find anything tell me."

"Only if you do the same." Daniel answered.

"Deal." She said smiling.

Darcy was glad when Daniel suggested that they work alone. She had had another nightmare last night. And it had been worse then the rest of them. He'd be able to tell something was wrong.

"Do you wear contacts?" Daniel's voice spoke from across the room.

"What?" She turned around to face him. He was over looking a table that was to her left.

"Your eyes," he sad stepping closer to her, "they're two different colors."

He was looking into her eyes, something about that bothered her.

"Oh, no. My mom has blue eyes, my dad has green."

He looked even closer into her eyes, "Huh so no contacts?"

She moved a little closer to him as she answered, "None at all."

Daniel leaned in closer to her.

They stared at each other for a while when Daniel leaned over almost kissing her. When they heard the door open. Darcy pulled away and went back to reading as Sherlock walked in. Daniel just stayed there and waved at Sherlock, which he ignored.

"Darcy, I need your help." Darcy saw her uncle's eyes darting between Darcy and Daniel.

"With what?"

"I need you to go to church."

Darcy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Family funeral for one of the victims. I need you to talk to the family."

"Wait," Darcy was till confused, "why don't you?"

Sherlock spoke as if Darcy should already know, "I already asked the questions they'd remember me."

Darcy sighed, "Fine."

"We need to stop at Baker strret first though."

Darcy nodded then turned to Daniel, "Sorry, I hope you can go through these yourself."

Daniel smiled and Darcy realized how handsome he actually was. His light brown hair matched his hazel eyes perfectly. Not to mention he was a naturally charming person.

"I think I'll survive, see you later." He answered.

Darcy nodded and then left with her uncle.


	9. The Funeral

John walked into Baker Street and saw Darcy completely dressed in black.

"Uh, Darcy. What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Funeral."

"Who died?"

Darcy replied patiently, "No one I knew. Sherlock wanted me to talk to the family of one of the murder victims for the case we're working on."

"The ones with the puncture wounds?" John asked.

Darcy nodded, "You should come with me."

John laughed, "Sure."

John and Darcy went through the funeral unseen by the family. John had no idea how Darcy expected to get a chance to talk to the family. When the funeral was over Darcy turned to John.

"Do I look sad?"

"What?"

"Do I look sad?" She repeated.

She did. Her entire face held a look of grief; if John didn't know Darcy he would think she truly did know the man. John nodded in answer to her question then he followed her over to one of the family members.

"Hello, my name's Avalon," Darcy said when she approached a women, "my father was a close friend of your husband. I'm so sorry for your lost."

John was amazed at how Darcy's voice cracked at the right places.

"Was it just random?" she asked still pretending to be in grief, "His murder?"

The man's wife shook her head, "No. Did he ever tell you about how his father died?"

Darcy nodded, "I think he was murdered right?"

"Yes," the women said, "his father and his grandfather were both murdered by the same people. I think Sam was too." The victim's wife whispered the last part like a secret would be told.

Darcy looked confused, "Why?"

"His grandfather was part of this group or something and when he left the told him that his bloodline would a symbol of betrayal."

Darcy nodded before the women continued; her whispers were sharp, "But you can't tell the cops or anybody. It's supposed to be a family secret!"

"I swear," Darcy, answered, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

John realized that this would be the time to leave.

"Avalon," he spoke to Darcy, "I think your mother would want you home by now."

"Goodbye, I'm really sorry." Darcy told the women before leaving with John.

"Well that was productive." Darcy said relieved to be back to Baker Street.

John nodded in agreement, "We did learn that his grandfather was part of a group or something."

"Yes, but when Daniel and I were going through the files and reports, all the other victims families mentioned something like that. But Sherlock didn't think much of it because Sam's wife didn't say anything."

"She withheld information." John answered.

"Yes," Darcy said, she felt slightly protective of the women, "but I'm sure she had her reason, John."

John held out his hand in surrender. But Darcy just shrugged, "I have to get back to Lestrade and tell him what I found, I'm sure Sherlock will be with him."

Sherlock was in the middle of an argument with Lestrade when Darcy and John walked in. Sherlock was to mad at Lestrade to really pay attention to them.

"Darcy, I hear Sherlock sent you on a quest. What did you find?"

Darcy told them everything they had learned at the funeral. Sherlock's brain absorbed the information Darcy reported to them. Then he turned to Lestrade.

"See how well that worked," he spoke to the man, "I could care less if it wasn't how the police investigate."

Lestrade just gave Sherlock a look.

Darcy spoke up before Sherlock could retort again at Lestrade, "Is Daniel still going through the file you requested?"

Lestrade turned his attention to Sherlock's niece, "I think so. Can you go find him? He has a habit of running off and getting distracted."

Darcy nodded, "Sure."

She waved good-bye to John. Sherlock and Lestrade then left to visit some other minor crime scene. Something about Darcy asking about Daniel bothered Sherlock. He just pushed the feeling away and followed Lestrade.

Daniel sat on the floor of the file room he and Darcy were in earlier. When Darcy left Daniel had enough time to read the file he had found on Avalon Holmes. He was just finishing it when Darcy walked in.

"Hey, you never told me about your mother." He said to her.

Darcy froze for a second then sighed and sat next to Daniel.

"You found her file." Darcy's voice sounded sad and weak.

Daniel felt sorry for her, "I'm sor-"

Before Daniel could finish Darcy stood up. She looked a bit offended, "I have to go."

"Wait." Before she could get any further he stood up and grabbed her wrist gently so she would have to turn around and face him. "She's not really dead is she?"

"I don't know for sure," Darcy, whispered gently, "I hope so"

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's still alive."

She nodded, but before she could answer him, he kissed her.


	10. The Darcy Search Team

Darcy had been ignoring Daniel for the remainder of the next day. She didn't feel like facing him about the kiss yet.

Sherlock and John had taken over the job of searching through files. Which was something Darcy was grateful of. She had finally been able to get lots of sleep.

Darcy was sitting in Speedy's cafe reading one of Sherlock's books when she heard someone sit across from her. She looked up and was surprised to see Daniel.

"Beautiful day isn't it," he said to her, "great day to ask why you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding." defended Darcy, "Maybe I just haven't seen you around recently."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. But didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked sighing.

Daniel's smile appeared, "I'm on the Darcy search team."

Darcy laughed despite herself, "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah," Daniel said as his smile grew bigger, "It's a one man team."

They both laughed, Darcy suddenly felt guilty.

"Fine," she admitted, "I've been avoiding you."

"Okay, why?"

"Will you let it go if I say that I didn't want to talk about my mom?"

Daniel's face softened, "Sure, I may not think you telling the truth, but I'll let it go."

Darcy smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Daniel."

"Anytime"

"Do you know if they've made any process on the case?" asked Darcy

"There still interrogating the victims families. There keep finding more murders related to this group," informed Daniel, "Who ever this group is they've killed way too many."

Darcy nodded, "Glad to see they keep one of us in on the information."

"Oh, there not," Daniel said smiling, "that information cost me."

Darcy smiled back as her phone alert went off; it was a text from Sherlock.

"Darcy," the text read, "Come to Baker Street I need you. And don't take forever this time!"

Sherlock's niece sighed. But she was already used to Sherlock and his texts requesting her to do things for him.

"I have to go, my uncle needs me to do something." Darcy told Daniel

Daniel stood up as she did, "Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, but thanks again"

She kissed his cheek before leaving.

Sherlock was pacing the floor impatiently waiting for his niece to come.

"Darcy!" Sherlock yelled when Darcy finally entered the room.

She looked annoyed with him, "What Sherlock?"

"I know who the group is."

Darcy's eyes widened, "What! Who? Did you tell Lestrade?"

"No," Sherlock answered, "I didn't tell Lestrade, he wouldn't have enough evidence to arrest."

Darcy's face looked sad suddenly, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sherlock ignored her question, "The leader is the one who is really responsible. His name is Matthew Bassel. We are going to confront him and say we know he's responsible."

"What?" Darcy demanded, "Your plan is to approach a serial killer and say 'Hey! We know your a crazy psycho killer!'"

"It'll work." Sherlock said in reply.

Darcy shook her head, "I'm sorry Sherlock. But I can't let you do this I'm calling Lestrade."

As Darcy took out her phone Sherlock took it from her hand. "Hey!" she yelled, "Sherlock Holmes, give me back my phone."

"You can get it back when we get there," Sherlock said pocketing the phone, "Lets go Darcy."

Darcy had no idea where they were going, when she had asked all Sherlock said was that he'd tell her when they got there.

When the cab finally did stop Sherlock and Darcy got out tiredly.

"Here." Sherlock said giving Darcy here phone back, "We are in a small town called Logan Falls."

"The 'group' lives here?"

Sherlock didn't answer he just walked up to a guy that was walking by.

"Excuse me, where can we find Matthew Bassel?" Sherlock asked.

The guy pointed to the right, "I think he's by the river. Be careful the current it up, it'd be fatal if you fall in."

Something about the way the man spoke gave Darcy the chills as she took out her phone and sent a text.

"Darcy!" called Sherlock, "Lets go."

Darcy ran after him and soon they found themselves by the river the man had warned them about. It did look dangerous; Darcy made sure to stay away from the edge.

They found a man that had to be Matthew Bassel. He was sitting on the edge cross-legged his back to them.

"Mr. Bassel." spoke Sherlock.

The man replied without turning around, "Mr. Holmes. Glad to see you finally come."

Matthew Bassel stood up and faced them. "Oh, and look. You brought your niece to be slaughtered with you."

Darcy who had already been feeling off because of the river got mad at the man all of the sudden, "We know you did it. And we are not going to stop trying to find evidence."

He smiled at her and held up a knife in a clear plastic bag. "This is the murder weapon. To bad you'll never get to report this."

He took out a gun and pointed it at Darcy, then turned to Sherlock, "You should have taught your niece to keep her mouth shut."

Before he could shoot Darcy realized that they just needed to distract the man.

"What's your plan?" She spoke up.

Mr. Bassel looked confused.

"I do not think you want to risk killing my uncle, yet you seem determined to kill me. Which means you'll still get reported by him." Darcy continued, "Now if you kill Mr. Holmes and I then well, I think it'd be a tad bit to hard to cover it up or make it look like an accident..."

Mr. Bassel just shook his head, "Stop it! Your just distracting me now."

Before he could shoot they heard the sound of a gun clicking from behind him.

Darcy saw Daniel behind him with a gun pointing it at Bassel's head.

"I wouldn't shoot her if I were you." Daniel said smugly.

Bassel looked mad, "You wouldn't shoot."

Daniel shot a tree that was near Bassel's head, "Want to test that?" asked Daniel.

Bassel started to put the gun down but half way to the ground he turned the gun so it was facing Daniel.

There was a shot but it cam from behind Darcy she turned and saw Lestrade. She looked back just in time to see Bassel throw the knife in the plastic bag into the river.

"No!" shouted Darcy.

Then she started to run towards the river. She barely heard Sherlock yell her name before she entered the freezing icy current of the river.

* * *

Please review!


	11. The River

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter.

* * *

Daniel saw the man throw the evidence into the raging river before clutching his wound. He heard Sherlock yell Darcy's name. He turned around just in time to see Darcy dive in after evidence. A few second passed and Daniel didn't see Darcy in the water, without much thought he dived in after her.

The first thing Daniel thought was the water was freezing. He felt like sharp frozen knifes were poking him as he entered. The river was extremely deep near the middle and he had to constantly kick his feet to keep from being washed away. He saw the bag with a knife in it on the bottom of the river before going up for air.

"Darcy!" Daniel yelled as he came up from the water to breathe.

The reply came from behind him, "Daniel!"

He spun around to see Darcy swimming around franticly, her lips were turning blue from the cold and her hair was wet and sticking to her face.

"Where's the bag?" Darcy asked sounding panicked.

"No. Darcy," Daniel said sternly he was starting to feel the effects from the water, "just swim to shore. Now."

Darcy shook her head and Daniel saw her lips were trembling form the cold, "I need the evidence."

She dived back down under water and Daniel was left with no choice but to follow her. Underwater, Darcy's moves were sow and she was looking weak. She felt swam against the current trying to reach the bag she reached it but she was almost there but before she could make it Daniel saw a branch flying in the water heading the direction of Darcy. Daniel tried to yell a warning to Darcy but he forgot he was under water and it flooded his mouth. He went to the surface and took a big breath then went in a circle looking for Darcy. He saw her spring up from under with the bag. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding and she didn't look too good. Daniel swam over and grabbed her by the arm and he swam to shore. When they hit land Darcy fell on her back breathing hard and she closed her eyes looking exhausted.

"Darcy, are you okay?" Daniel asked looking around he saw how far he current had pulled them.

Darcy nodded as Sherlock and Lestrade ran over. Daniel stood up; he was soaking wet and a little cold but felt fine. He looked better then Darcy did. Lestrade looked at Daniel as if to say 'you okay.' When Daniel nodded he turned to Darcy, Sherlock had helped her to her feet.

"Why did you do that?" Sherlock asked her.

Darcy shrugged, "We would have had nothing to hold Bassel for. I couldn't let the evidence just wash away."

Lestrade nodded, "The police and ambulance are on their way. Bassel has a leg injury but otherwise he'll be fine."

"Well," Daniel said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm cold and tired so I'm just going to wait for everyone on the road"

"Take Darcy with you." Suggested Lestrade.

Sherlock made a face but didn't say anything as Darcy followed Daniel. Once they made it to the side of he road they both sat down on a bench that was there.

"You shouldn't have followed me in." Darcy broke the silence between them.

"You would have drowned." Daniel said sadly.

Darcy shook her head.

"Darcy," Daniel started, "It must have been hard to jump in."

When Darcy didn't say anything Daniel continued, "Because of your mother."

At the mention of that she stood up, "No."

"Darcy." Daniel said gently.

"Leave it alone, Daniel." Darcy practically yelled, "You weren't even supposed to find the file."

"You told me you didn't think she was really dead, have you even thought about that maybe she really is gone."

Darcy's eyes started to water, "Yes Daniel. I have. It keeps me up every night. It is literally my worst nightmare."

Tears were now streaming down her face now. Daniel felt guilty, Darcy was tired and he didn't want her mad at her.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said as he stood up and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I am too." Darcy mumbled.

Before she could say anything else. Daniel kissed her. He didn't really think about it he just did. He realized that he did have feelings for Darcy, and hoped Darcy had some towards him.

2 DAYS LATER

Darcy sat on the couch in Sherlock's flat. She wasn't supposed to do anything while she was 'recovering' from the 'shock'. John sat across from her Sherlock had made sure someone was always with her to make sure she didn't escape.

"Can I please leave, John?" Darcy pleaded for the thousandth time.

John sighed much to Darcy annoyance, "I'm sorry Darcy. Sherlock said not to let you out of my sight."

"Fine." She mumbled.

Darcy was then startled by her phone's ring tone. She looked at the caller ID and clicked the ignore button.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Asked John.

"Nope." Darcy said popping the 'p'.

"Well who was it?"

Darcy shot him a look but he didn't seem to retreat.

"Have you seen Daniel recently?" John asked and Darcy realized she must have given more away then she hoped.

Darcy didn't answer.

"Fine," John gave in, "You can go out if it's to fix your friendship."

"Can't I just go out and get out of this flat?"

"No." Her uncle's friend replied.

"Okay," Darcy sighed, "I'll 'fix our friendship'"

"Don't mock me." John said jokingly.

Darcy just laughed as she took out her phone and dialed Daniel's number as went to her room.


	12. Somewhere in the North

Sherlock walked into his flat and was surprised not to see Darcy there. John was sitting on his chair with his laptop.

"John, where's Darcy?"

John sighed, "Out."

"What do you mean out!" Sherlock shouted, "She's supposed to be resting!"

"Sherlock, Darcy is almost 16 I think she can be by herself. Besides, she's with a friend so she won't be alone."

"Her being with Lestrade's nephew doesn't make me feel better."

A smile of amusement appeared on John's face, "I never said she was with Daniel."

Sherlock didn't answer, just looked away which made John's smile grow even bigger.

He ignored John and sat in his chair, thinking. When he finally came back to the real world John was gone and it was darker outside. Mycroft was also in the process of entering the room.

"Hello Sherlock," Mycroft greeted, "Where's our niece?"

"John let her out." Sherlock answered with a pout.

"She's not a animal."

"What are you even doing here? I thought I made it clear that I would prefer your absence. And so would Darcy."

"I'm here to make sure you haven't shipped Avalon's daughter to New Zealand or something."

"Oh, look I guess she's still in London then. Shame you must be getting back to ruining lives so soon."

"Why would Avalon ever put you as Darcy's guardian?" Sherlock heard Mycroft mumbled as he sighed and turned around. "Bye, brother. I'll come and check on our niece again soon."

"No rush." Sherlock called back to his older brother.

Sherlock went back to thinking about the case that he had just finished and about how surprised he had been at Darcy's action. Just like what Avalon would have done.

"I'm assuming Darcy isn't back yet."

Sherlock looked up at the sound of John's voice. Now it was almost completely dark.

"What time is it?" Demanded the consulting detective.

"About…" John said looking at his watch, "10 o'clock."

Sherlock looked around confused, "Darcy left at around 3, and she's not home. What do you do for almost 7 hours?"

"Well…" started John.

Sherlock having stopped listening to John pulled out his phone and called Darcy.

"Hello?" Darcy added sounding out of breath and her voice echoed as if she was in a warehouse.

"Where are you?" Replied her uncle.

Sherlock heard someone laugh in the background, "Well, funny story so…"

"Just tell me." Sherlock said annoyed with his niece and John for letting her go out.

"Um…" Sherlock could practically hear her looking around, "Somewhere in the North."

"Darcy, get. Back. To. Baker. Street. Now."

"Okay," sighed Darcy, "I'll be there in like an hour."

Sherlock didn't answer before he ended the call.

"Will she back soon?" John asked when he saw Sherlock was done with his conversation with his niece.

"She said an hour." Answered Sherlock, "John wait for her."

John didn't look too fond of the idea but didn't object when Sherlock got up and made his way to the door.

"Sherlock, where are you going?" He asked once he realized his flat mate was about to leave.

"To see Mycroft in his office."

"It's late he's probably at home like a normal person would be at this time."

"He's the British government, I don't think he'll be there." Sherlock said before leaving to see his brother.

7 HOURS AGO

Darcy sat at the table outside the café consumed in thoughts. She didn't really want to talk to Daniel but it was better then being stuck in a flat with John for the rest of the day.

"And I thought that you had disappeared." Spoke Daniel suddenly as he sat across from her.

"More like grounded." Defended Darcy.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her words, "Your uncle grounded you? What for?"

"Not officially, he's more like 'I refuse to let you leave until you get over your shock.'"

"You went into shock?"

"No."

"Why would he trap you?"

Darcy sighed, "Because he's my uncle."

Daniel smiled, "I'm pretty sure you don't mind."

"What?"

"Well," Spoke Daniel, "Every single time we've kissed you ignored me for at least a day."

"That's not true," Darcy said offended.

Daniel ignored her, "Let's go for a walk."

Darcy nodded and they both stood.

"We both know you do ignore me." Daniel said while they were walking.

"No, I did the first time but the second was because my uncle stuffed me in that flat."

"Well," Daniel continued, "I think your making excuses."

Darcy was about to answer when Daniel stopped walking and grabbed her hand as he pulled her to the side of the sidewalk. They were by the river now and there was a trail on the beach next to it.

"Follow me." Daniel whispered to Darcy as he jumped over the railing and onto the beach.

"What? Daniel get back here." Darcy yelled in a whisper, looking around to see if anyone had saw them.

He just waved her over. With no other choice left, Darcy jumped over the railing and ran over to where Daniel was walking on the trail.

"Daniel! I don't know this place…" Darcy's voice trailed off.

"Relax," Replied her friend, "I do know where we are I've been here a thousand times."

Darcy didn't answer but soon they came to a stop and she was at a lost of words. Daniel had lead them to a little side lake it had grass all around it and was surrounded by trees. The whole place was beautiful and she was amazed that Daniel had brought her here.

"Nice, right." Daniel said when he saw her reaction.

"How did you know about this?"

Daniel shrugged, "Used to be my escape away from home, I used to live around here."

Darcy was intrigued, "Used to?"

"My parents are divorced."

"I'm sorry," Darcy said feeling sorry for Daniel, "I never met my father."

Daniel smiled sweetly as he sat down on the grass next to the lake, "It's fine."

"You know," Spoke Darcy as she sat next to him, "It's just occurred to me that I know nothing about you."

"Hmm, I guess your right."

"Like I always am?" Teased Darcy.

Daniel laughed, "Okay, you want to hear my life story?"

Darcy nodded slowly.

"It's not that interesting, but here we go. My full name is Daniel Lestrade Moore."

"Lestrade is your middle name?"

Daniel nodded, "Parents divorced. Remember?"

"Perfectly, which is still probably not as good as you do."

"Right," A smile appeared on his face, "they divorced when I was 13 and I've lived with my Mom since. I'm staying with Lestrade for now until I get done with this work experience."

"That sounds like more fun then you make it seem." Darcy said once Daniel had finished speaking.

Daniel shrugged, "If you say so, it seemed pretty dull for me."

"See," Darcy laughed, "Now I know more about you."

"In other words it makes you feel better about kissing me."

"I didn't kiss you," Defended Darcy slightly embarrassed, as she laid back into the grass so she was looking at the sky, "You kissed me."

"Same difference." Daniel said leaning back with her.

Darcy didn't answer she just looked at the sky. Daniel didn't say anything. Darcy didn't either.

"You never asked me." Darcy broke into the silence.

"Asked you what?"

Darcy turned her head so she was looking at Daniel, "About my life."

Sighing Daniel also turned his head to face his friend, "I think I know enough."

"You know a report I gave to the police. For all you know I could've been lying."

"Hmm, 'I do not know why my Mother would do such a thing. Why would anyone do anything?"

Darcy couldn't help but laugh; Daniel had just quoted exactly what she had told the man who had been asking questions about her mother.

"My exact words. Fine, you do have perfect memory." Admitted Darcy.

Daniel also laughed still facing Darcy. Much to Darcy's surprise he leaned over and kissed her. Something told her not to trust him but against her own better judgment she kissed him back. When she broke away she turned and faced the sky again embarrassed.

"You're not going to ignore me for a day now are you?" Joked Daniel.

"No." she said facing him once again.

His smile turned devious, "Prove it."

"How?"

"How annoyed would my uncle be if we played a little joke on him."

Darcy caught on and smiled at Daniel, "Extremely."

"Well, in that case," He replied getting up and offering his hand to her, "What are we waiting for?"

Darcy took his hand and stood up, "Nothing."


	13. Tears and Disbelief

A/N: I am REALLY sorry for the extremely late update. Between writers block, summer laziness and other time consuming things I just didn't have anytime to update. But do not fear. I have a million ideas now. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and added this to their alerts or favorites! Reviews appreciated.

* * *

Darcy and Daniel stood there in the middle of the street looking around. As much as Darcy didn't want to admit it, she had no idea where she was. They were navigating there way back.

"Okay, which way now?" Darcy said letting some of the worry she felt show through her voice and face.

Daniel looked over at her tone and smiled as he put his arm around Darcy's shoulders in what she assumed was an attempt to make her feel better, "Relax, I remember that building."

Darcy looked over to where her friend was looking, and saw he was right, the building was familiar. When Darcy and Daniel had been hiding from Lestrade after "borrowing" his stuff and swapping his wallet. They hid it somewhere he would have found it and had found an old building that at one point had probably been a hospital. Darcy wasn't really sure. They'd explored the two floors and after being almost scared to death by Daniel when he jumped out from behind a door when Darcy turned around, she was tired.

Daniel snapped his fingers in front of Darcy's face bringing her back to reality. Now Darcy noted his face now held a look of worry.

"Are you OK?" He asked concern heard in his voice.

Darcy tried to smile reassuringly, "Yeah, just tired."

Daniel just nodded in answer.

By the time she started recognizing the street and other landmarks that lead to her Uncle's flat it was a little past eleven-thirty. She stopped outside the door and turned to face Daniel.

"I am going to be in so much trouble." Complained Darcy .

Daniel smiled as he spoke, "Your welcome."

"Thanks Daniel, I had fun. However, I really do have to go. I'll see you around."

"You really do," Answered Daniel kissing her forehead quickly, "See you around."

Darcy didn't answer as she walked into flat that was now her home.

John sat on the couch barely awake when Darcy walked in. She glanced at him before turning to go up to her room.

"Darcy, what time is it?" John asked before she could escape.

"Well," she answered turning around to answer, "You have a watch that your sister sent you on your wrist so why don't you tell me."

John decided it was best not to ask how she knew that, "Where did you go?"

"Around," Darcy replied before looking around, "Where's Sherlock?"

"He, um, went to see Mycroft."

Darcy smirked, "Yay for him, sounds like loads of fun. But I'm exhausted. Good-night John."

Before John could say anything else she turned around and went to her room.

Sherlock hated visiting Mycroft. As he walked into Mycroft's office to see his assistant's chair empty. Assuming she had just went home for the night Sherlock just walked right into Mycroft's workroom. The older Holmes looked up from the paper he had been reading.

"Sherlock, what a pleasant surprise."

Sherlock made a face, "I wish I could say the same."

"Well then," sighed Mycroft, "Why are you here?"

"I need a favor." Sherlock said reluctantly.

"Assuming this has to do with Darcy I'll do it. What do you need."?

"This has less to do with Darcy and more with Avalon. I need you to get proof that she's dead."

Mycroft made a face, "Sherlock, there was enough proof that she ju-"

Before Mycroft could finish Sherlock interrupted, "No there wasn't. They never found a body."

"You want me to get a body and fake it as Avalon's?"

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Darcy will see through it, Sherlock."

"Then you better do it good if you want to fool her." Sherlock said coldly before leaving to go back to his flat, eager to see if his niece was home yet.

2 WEEKS LATER

Darcy was home alone. John and Sherlock were investigating some case and she had stayed home to do her schoolwork. After a lot arguing and ignoring Mycroft he had approved that she could be homeschooled. Not that she really needed to learn anything else. Her mother had made sure she had access to all the information she would ever need to know to pass school or to help in a case. It wasn't a secret that Darcy missed her mother. Her nightmares had become less frequent, but that doesn't mean they weren't as horrible and realistic. She tried her best to cover up her nightmares when they occurred. The detective on her mother's case had made her go to a therapist and that was enough to make her hate him.

Darcy was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She opened the door not sure what to expect and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"You." She said not bothering to be polite.

Detective Morrison smiled, working on her mother's case he had gotten use to her rudeness towards him, "Hello again, Darcy."

"What do you want?"

"Oh," Darcy saw how his smile disappeared as he spoke, "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"You are moving to a island where I will never see you again?" Darcy said not bothering to invite him inside.

"No, Darcy, I'm serious. It's about your mother."

Darcy let the door fall open while speaking quickly, "What is it? Did you find her?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Darcy must have looked confused because Morrison clarified, "A body was found in river. We have confirmed that the body belongs to Avalon Holmes, your mother. I'm very sorry Darcy."

Unable to do anything else Darcy turned around, went inside and sat on the couch pulling her knees up to her chin. Detective Morrison walked in uneasily and Darcy realized she had left the door wide open.

"Its not hers." Darcy said.

A confused looked fell upon the Detective's face, "DNA matches and we had your uncle confirm that it's her."

The last part of the sentence made Darcy's head perk up.

"Which uncle." She demanded.

"Mycroft Holmes."

Darcy sighed which turned into a sob. When Morrison had said that one of her Uncle's had confirmed it she had hoped it would have been Sherlock. Sherlock would have helped Avalon fake her own death. But it wasn't Sherlock, it was Mycroft and he wouldn't have. He would have disapproved just like he did everything else in Avalon's life. Avalon wouldn't even speak to Mycroft; much less ask for his help.

"Again, I am very sorry Darcy. I'm afraid I have to leave…" The detective's voice trailed off as Darcy waved a dismissive hand and he turned on his heel and left. Leaving Darcy drowning in her own tears and disbelief.


	14. Never Forgive or Forget

A/N: Short short short short. I know. But hey, be glad I updated! :)

* * *

John walked into the flat; Sherlock had sent him to tell Darcy that he won't be home for a while and to continue avoiding Mycroft. There was no doubt in John's mind that Darcy and Sherlock were related.

"Darcy?" Called John as he scanned the living room surprised to see her absent. "Darcy, are you home?"

When no one answered John went to her room to see if she had just fallen asleep, it was empty. Sighing John went back to the living room and called Darcy's mobile. It went straight to voice mail. Assuming it had just died John went on his laptop to update his blog, Darcy was rarely gone after dark. She would come home soon.

Sherlock was tired for the first time in a while. Usually when he was on a case he was full of energy and happiness, but not this time. He felt a little guilty about what he had convinced Mycroft to do and he knew that anytime soon Darcy would find out that they had found Avalon's body. As if someone had read his mind his phone rang revealing the call to be from Darcy. Scared about what he would find out from the other side of the line Sherlock answered.

"They found her body." Darcy's voice sounds rough like she had been crying.

Right before Sherlock answered he remembered he wasn't supposed to know about any of this, "Who's?"

"Mom's."

Sherlock was surprised. When Darcy spoke about Avalon she never called her Mom. He knew that that had been what she called her Mother but never said it to anyone else or acknowledged it. Darcy had always called her "My Mother".

"Shame." Sherlock said keeping up his act of not knowing, "I'm sorry, Dar-"

Darcy interrupted rudely, "I don't want you apologizes. If I find out that she's not really dead and you have something to do with it, I will never forgive you, Sherlock. And I will never forget. Ever."

Before Sherlock could say anything or defend himself the line went dead.

Darcy sat with a book in her hand at the café. She didn't want to talk to anyone. After calling Sherlock she realized how hopeless, sad and lonely she was now. When she her mother did what Darcy had thought was fake her death, Darcy decided she would dedicate her time to trying to figure out why her mother would do that. Now that there was proof that her Mother was gone, she didn't know what to do. Everything was wrong and there was nothing Darcy could do about it. That was the worst part. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

Sighing Darcy got up and made her way back to Baker Street. When she finally got to her now permanent home she saw John who looked up as she entered.

"Hey," John said then seemed to realize that something was wrong, "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"My uh, they found-" Darcy stuttered, "They found my Mother's body."

John's voice dripped with grief, "Darcy, I'm sorry. If there's anything you need…"

Darcy couldn't find the strength to reply so instead she nodded.

"Does Sherlock know?"

"Yeah," Darcy said wiping a falling tear from her cheek, "Sorry, John, I'm just really tired. I think I'm just going to call it a day."

"Oh, of course." Was all Darcy heard from John before going to her room, locking the door and letting the sobs she had been holding in flow.

3 DAYS LATER

Darcy woke up feeling horrible. She saw the grey, dull light of morning escaping from her window's closed blinds. It was cold in her room and she didn't feel like getting up, but she knew that wasn't the answer. Darcy's muscles complained as she sat up, but Darcy ignored it as she got dressed. Going out to the living room and seeing it empty Darcy grabbed a sticky note from the table and wrote a note for John.

It was about eight in the morning and Darcy assumed it was about the time when most people should be up and about. Despite being unsure Darcy dialed Daniel's number.

Daniel answered on the fourth ring sounding tired.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Darcy asked taking a sip of coffee she had made, "Actually, you know what it's not that early. You should be up by now."

"I should, doesn't mean I am. I heard about your Mother, Darcy. I'm really sorry."

Darcy swallowed the coffee it tasted bitter all of the sudden, "Please just don't mention that. What are you doing today? I haven't really been out of the flat in a while and I think John's getting annoyed."

"Yet you probably still do more then me." Darcy heard the smile in his voice, "I'm free today. I'll meet you by the lake."

"Yeah," she replied, "See you soon."

Then she ended the call before leaving.

* * *

As always, reviews will bring me joy.


	15. Friends

A/N: Yay for Darcniel! Objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace. :D

* * *

Daniel got to the lake before Darcy. He felt bad for her and what she was going through but figured it was best if he just helped her forget for a while. A twig snapped behind him and he turned around and saw Darcy. She looked paler than the last time Daniel had seen her and she looked tired.

"Sorry I'm late, my uncle called at needed me to do something real quick."

Daniel smiled, "It's fine. Sherlock?"

"No," Darcy said shaking her head, "Uncle Mycroft."

Daniel just nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care. I just needed to get out of the flat."

"A new exhibit recently opened at the museum or we can go see a movie."

"I haven't seen a movie in while."

"Great." Daniel said smiling.

Darcy's phone beeped and Darcy read the text, "I have to stop at Baker Street before we go…."

"It's fine, lets go." Daniel said smiling reassuringly as they left.

When they entered 221B Daniel realized how things never seemed to change there, always the same comforting messiness that seemed to relax Darcy. Darcy dropped her phone on the table as soon as they got in.

"I'll be right back." She said before heading in the direction that I knew was John's room. With nothing else to do Daniel hide so he was just in earshot to hear most of what they were saying.

"I don't know why John. Sherlock just said to tell you…. Make sure you…." Darcy was saying, unfortunately Daniel could only hear half of it.

John's reply came patiently, "Darcy, if this is about your Mother its best if Sherlock just…. Sorry."

"No..." Daniel didn't get to hear the rest of what they were saying. He heard Darcy's phone ring and remembered that he was supposed to be downstairs. Running down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could Daniel picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. It read Annie Fray; a name Daniel didn't recognize.

"Daniel, can you answer my phone I'll be down in a sec." Darcy called from the top of the stairs before running towards her room.

Daniel picked up the phone suspiciously, "Hello?"

"Darcy?" Asked a female voice from the other line.

"No, I'm a friend of Darcy. She asked me to answer the phone she should be back any second now." Daniel answered looking at the stairs.

"Oh, well I'm Annie. What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"You know I bet you're a nice looking guy. You totally sound like one. That and Darcy tends to attract that kind of attention. Even though she hates it, which is a shame. She could totally be such a beauty if she really tired. She just doesn't seem to realize that she could. And frankly she has even told me that she doesn't care. Maybe that's the real problem…." Annie rambled.

"Sure." Daniel didn't know what else to say. He was saved when Darcy came down the stairs.

"Who is it?" She whispered to Daniel.

"Uh, someone named Annie." Daniel answered covering the end of the phone with his hand so the other line couldn't hear them. Darcy mumbled a curse and took the phone.

"Annie, hey it's Darcy now." She said into the mobile phone, "Yeah, Daniel's a friend of mine… No. Do not say that… Lies, that wasn't how it happened…. You know what Annie I'm a bit busy right now… Not doing that…. OK is there an actual point to this phone call... What… Oh. Yay…. Yeah, bye." Darcy said and hung up.

Darcy cursed under her breath again, but Daniel heard it.

"What?" He asked.

Darcy sighed, "Annie was the daughter of someone my Mother dated once and she somehow got this random idea that we were best friends."

Daniel tired to hide his laughter.

"What?" Darcy asked looking at him.

"It's not very you to have a best friend like that."

Darcy hit his arm playfully and laughed anyway, "I'm serious. And when our parents broke up according to her, our friendship was still strong. Anyway, she just called to tell me that she is sorry about my Mom and that her Father and her are coming to go to the funeral here."

"Great," Daniel said, "I get to meet a friend of yours."

They had left the flat and were now walking the way to movies as Darcy spoke, "Not technically friends, I mean we weren't even ever that close!"

Daniel laughed until what Darcy had said earlier came across his mind, "Wait, your Mother's funeral is going to be in London."

Darcy nodded, "Sherlock and John are in charge of it apparently. And John's just in charge of planning because it was recommended that I just relax. It's in a couple of weeks. John thought it would be easier and less stressful for me to have it here and because my Mother was born in London."

"Oh." Daniel said in realization.

They walked a bit further until Daniel broke the silence, "You remember at the river? Why did you text me to come? Why not Lestrade or John or maybe even call the police?"

Darcy looked over at him with a mask of confusion on her face, "That was random. Firstly because you knew I was going somewhere. Secondly because you were the most recently contacted. "

"Sure," Daniel said jokingly, "We'll go with those ideas. Even though I think there are totally different reasons that aren't even close to those."

Darcy just laughed. After a lot of bickering between the friends when they got to their destination about which movie they were going to see they finally sat down in a dark room waiting for the movie to start.

"So, did you have any real friends before?" Daniel questioned Darcy.

"Not really," she said shaking her head, "I had some other people I talked to in school but no one who I really went places with or did things together and stuff. I didn't feel like I needed to. It was always kind of just my mom and me."

"I see."

"How about you? You have any friends?"

"Yeah. I am actually a very social person." Daniel answered jokingly realizing how Darcy seemed more cheery then she had this morning.

Darcy laughed, "Really now?"

"Yes. Believe it or not."

"Hmm…" Darcy pretended to think, "I think I'm just going to not believe you. Until presented to proof."

"You know, your doubt in me hurts." Daniel said laughing Darcy joined and a couple sitting in the row in front of them turned around and shushed them.

Darcy mumbled an apology and the friends spent the entire movie trying to contain their laughter and the words they always left unspoken.

* * *

Make my day and review! :) Thanks


	16. My Mother's Daughter

A/N: OK, quick author's note here. I am sorry for this being a late chapter I do try my best. I had some issues thinking of ideas, but no cause for alarm. I'm over it and have a great case and story ahead. I would like to take this time to say thanks to a few people: **GagaMidnight** for reviewing and who you have to thanks for getting me to even start writing this. Thank you Moffat ;) (Check out her stories). **hasitoccuredtoyou** who is actually my sister who is helping me write this, **fanfreak4ever** for reviewing, **Ameliaaaaaaaaaa** for the review,** FriendOfZhante** also for the reviews and **SanctuaryLover** for the review. Thank you! Now for the actual story.

* * *

Sherlock got home around noon and was aware that no one was home. Sighing Sherlock sat down. John was probably at work or on a date. Darcy was either with Lestrade's nephew or just out at a library or something similar to that. Sherlock had felt guilt only a few times in his life and most of them were because or related to Avalon. This time it was about Darcy. Sherlock knew he couldn't keep what he had done a secret for long. Eventually Darcy would put together the pieces. She was smart, but was filled with too much grief at the moment to think clearly. That was what was wrong with sentiment. It clouded judgment and thinking. Sherlock was glad he had never really had too much of it.

Sherlock had his hand on his violin ready to play when his phone rang from his pocket. He frowned at the caller ID before answering.

"Sherlock, we have a case for you." Said Lestrade's voice, "Bring Darcy and tell her to bring Daniel with her."

That gave Sherlock proof to his suspicion of where his niece was off to, much to his annoyance.

"I would love to Lestrade but Darcy and I are not on speaking terms."

"Work it out." Sherlock could practically hear him rolling his eyes before giving Sherlock the address and hanging up.

Sherlock pouted to himself as he dialed Darcy's number, she answered on the third ring.

"Darcy, Lestrade called he needs us at a crime scene. I'll text you the address." Sherlock was about to hang up when he remembered Daniel, "and bring Lestrade's nephew with you."

Without waiting for her to respond he hung up then immediately sent his niece the address before scanning the room to see if he would need anything and left the flat while calling John.

John was annoyed when Sherlock called him and demanded that he meet him at a crime scene and John had insisted that Darcy should be enough to help Sherlock. Sherlock wouldn't let it go though and argued that Darcy was mad at him and was not talking to him directly and Sherlock knew he would need John's help. Eventually John gave up and got a cab to the scene.

When he arrived at the building everyone was waiting outside, despite it already the gloomy darkness of dusk. Lestrade was standing between Sherlock and Daniel. Darcy was on the other side of Daniel; it was obvious that she was avoiding Sherlock, while Sherlock was looking between Darcy and Daniel like he thought he was missing something. John knew he was but just sighed and walked to what was recently pretty much his entire social life.

Darcy looked up when John approached them, "John, good you're here! Now we can go inside and get on with this. Since, you know, most of us were literally forced to come here."

She was smiling at him but John could tell that it was a snide comment for Sherlock. Her uncle seemed to be aware that it was meant for him.

"Darcy, what would it take for you to drop it?" Sherlock asked annoyed.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh yes, an apology."

"I am not going to apologize for widening your education."

"I am not going to apologize for widening you education." Darcy said mockingly.

Sherlock shot knives in the look he gave Darcy, "Don't do that?"

"Don't do that?"

"Stop it Darcy."

"Stop it Sherlock."

"Stop."

Darcy smiled, "Stop."

"Stop!" Sherlock looked even more annoyed.

"Stop!"

"Darcy Holmes…" He threatened.

Darcy only returned the threat, "Sherlock Holmes…"

Sherlock turned to John, who was noting how Lestrade and Daniel were both trying to contain their laughter, "John, make Darcy stop. She's not listening."

"John, make Sherlock stop. He won't apologize." Daniel's smile cracked through. Sure it was funny for Lestrade and him, but they didn't have to put up with the dysfunctional Holmes family and their bickering all day like John did.

"You know what would solve all of this?" John said trying not to make any more problems.

"If Darcy was more mature?" Sherlock interrupted, receiving a look of venom from Darcy.

"Oh please," Darcy said rolling her eyes, "I'm only fifteen. I'm allowed to act this way."

Sherlock face lite up at that comment and he seemed to find some advantage over Darcy that John couldn't see, "Not for long. Right Darcy?"

"Don't you dare." Darcy also saw what Sherlock was talking about, "If you mention that…."

"What are you going to do about it? I'm your uncle I can do whatever I want."

"No, but your scared of me."

"I am not." Sherlock seemed offended.

"Yes, you are. After all I am my Mother's daughter."

"Prove it."

"Fine, you better sleep with one eye open tonight. Your sister taught me things, evil things." John almost did laugh when he saw Sherlock swallow and then try to cover it up.

Lestrade, who had been listening to the conversation seemed to catch on to what they were saying, "Wait, Darcy is it your birthday soon?"

Darcy muttered a curse under her breath and John shot her a look, which she ignored.

"Yes. This was the last straw Sherlock."

Sherlock stuck his tongue at her as they were finally walking inside after the Holmes disagreement.

"Who's immature now?" John heard Darcy say to no one in particular.

The body was on the tenth floor of the building, which was an office building, and they had to take the elevator up. The ride was not what John would call pleasant. Daniel and Darcy automatically claimed one of the back corners of the lift. John went on the other corner next to them. Lestrade and Sherlock were in the front. John felt out of place, but pushed the thought away and tired to hear what Daniel and Darcy were whispering to each other. But they were both really good at not being heard. So halfway through the extremely uncomfortable ride John gave up.

Sherlock was the first to exit when it came to a stop. John could tell he was eager to finally have a case to get his mind off of things. Darcy tried to hide it but John could see that she was just like Sherlock.

Lestrade led the group to a room that was a small office, as expected it was blocked off. And a man John recognized as Anderson was standing in front of it, it occurred that Darcy had only done one case with Sherlock before this so there was a slim chance that Anderson really knew who Darcy was. Lestrade probably only knew because Darcy was 'friends' with Daniel. John's suspicion was confirmed when Anderson looked at Darcy with confusion.

Luckily for Anderson, Lestrade seemed to catch on to his confusion.

"Oh, Anderson," Lestrade spoke, "You know my nephew Daniel, but this is Darcy. She's Sherlock's niece and Daniel's… friend."

Sherlock sent Lestrade a rude look when he spoke the last part, but John was more surprised that neither Darcy nor Daniel corrected Lestrade.

Anderson put out his hand to shake Darcy's but she just shook her head, "Sorry, I don't really shake hands."

Daniel smirked and Lestrade sent him a look of disapproval but Sherlock just seemed to approve of Daniel for the first time since they met.

"Oh OK… Well…" With nothing else to say or do Anderson opened the door to where the body was allowing the group passage.

Darcy and Sherlock walked ahead of everyone, just like John expected. Both the Holmes examined and he knew they were deducing things that John never would have even guessed had happened. Darcy's now gloved hand ran over the victim's, who was a woman, shoulder.

"Sherlock." She spoke holding out her gloved hand as Sherlock looked at what his niece had found.

"Did you deduce…"? Sherlock didn't answer just looked at Darcy for confirmation.

She nodded then looked at the body

"Oh god." John heard her whisper.

Sherlock turned and looked at John, "John, what would you say was the cause of death."

John walked over sheepishly and Darcy went over to stand by Daniel. John bent down and looked at the dead women. She didn't have any visible wounds, which ruled out stabbing or a gunshot. Her neck didn't show any signs of being strangled, which got rid of the option, so it was most likely poison. That is if this was actually a murder victim.

"I would say either a heart attack or a stroke if this wasn't a murder case-"

"Yes," Sherlock interrupted rudely, "but if this was a murder case what would you say?"

"Well," John glanced at the body once more, "a poison of some kind."

"Good." John spun around and saw it was Darcy who had spoke.

"What?"

Darcy nodded towards the body with her head, "It was cyanide. Her clothes are slightly damp at the shoulder and there is no sign of a bullet or stab wound. She was recently killed, because the clothes are obviously still slightly wet. This tells us that it was spilt on her somehow, which I doubt was an accident. She works in an office, after all. Also there is no sign of a needle puncture which helps the theory that it was purposely spilt on her."

"Wow." Was the only thing John could think of saying. Even Sherlock was nodding approvingly.

"There's more," Darcy said, but she seemed distracted, "This entire case seems familiar. Whatever, it'll come to me eventually. It's kind of late though."

"Your right lets go. I think Anderson is at least capable of doing the rest here." Sherlock said mockingly.

Darcy said good-bye to everyone and followed Sherlock out. John went after them, but not before glancing at the poor women once more.

* * *

Review and be loved as always :)


	17. The Worst Nightmare

A/N: This is a very early update. Hooray! I'm getting better at this. I'm also dreading when I arrive to chapter 20. I promised a certain someone that when I get there I will find photos of people to show what my characters look like. Thanks for the reviews! Either which way...

* * *

_**Darcy walked through the forest, avoiding branches and stepping over logs as she went. She knew it was a dream so she wasn't freaked out by the fact that she was following her mother. Which shouldn't make sense. Her mother was dead. **_**Is**_** dead. Soon her mother leads her to a field. Its wide open and Darcy can see all around her until the trees block her view. Avalon stops in the middle and turns to face Darcy. Afraid of what will happen next Darcy steps foreword so she's standing in directly in front of her mother. **_

"_**Mom?" Darcy's voice sounded weak and frail.**_

_**Avalon remained silent but looked over her daughter's shoulder.**_

_**Out of instinct Darcy turned around, but saw nothing.**_

"_**Mom?" Darcy asked once again, this time sounding more tired and confused as she turned around.**_

_**But her mother was no longer her mother. She was a pale creature that vaguely resembled the parent Darcy knew so well. Water was dripping from her hair and eyes so Darcy couldn't tell if she was crying or if water was coming through from her skin. And her mother started to walk away. Falling apart as she did so. Darcy tried to follow her mom, but her legs wouldn't let her move.**_

"_**MOM! NO! NO! NO! MOM! NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Darcy screamed it this time and as the words ripped from her throat her mother turned into nothing but a pile of bones. Suddenly, it started to rain and the water washed the remains away. The coldness of the water made Darcy sit up. Wake up…**_

"Darcy wake up!" Sherlock was shaking Darcy slightly and gently as she sat up, scared and confused.

Sherlock's eyes held a look of concern as she started to cry. The dream had been worse then the rest of the nightmares she had had in the past. Before this, they had never ended with her mother dying. Just disappearing.

"What's wrong, Darcy?" Sherlock's gentle voice just made her sob even harder, "You were yelling in your sleep. Want to explain?"

"I had a nightmare." Darcy said miserably through her sobs, "I was in a forest and was following Mom."

"Oh," Sherlock seemed to realize what this was about from just that one sentence.

"That's not all," continued Darcy, "She lead me to an open field and when I turned around she was soaked in water and-"

"Darcy…."

"She literally turned into a pile of bones, Sherlock." Darcy looked into his eyes, surprised that she even had tears left in her as she whispered, "She died."

"Darcy," Sherlock started again and this time she didn't interrupt, he had tears in his eyes. Something Darcy had never seen before, "Your mother wouldn't want you to be burdened by her death. After the funeral is over, you can forget."

"I can't forget my own mother, Sherlock." Darcy was aware of how quiet and fragile her voice sounded, "She was all I ever had."

Sherlock did something that Darcy found very out of character. He hugged her.

"I know. I'm sorry. But there's nothing else I can do about it, Darce."

Darcy didn't answer just cried into her uncle's shoulder. As she cried she realized she was glad for the first time in her life to cry in front of someone.

* * *

An hour after Darcy's break down she fell asleep again, much to Sherlock's relief. Guilt was gnawing at his soul, which he didn't know he really even had one. He sat in his chair and realized it was around six in the morning, so he was surprised when John came out of his room.

"Oh, good morning Sherlock. Did you even go to bed?" He asked studying his friend's face, which made Sherlock uncomfortable.

"Yes." He said looking at John like he was an idiot, "Darcy had a nightmare. You weren't there so I made sure she went back to sleep."

John nodded sadly, "Was this one worse or better?"

"Worse."

"What are we going to do?"

Sherlock sent John a look, "You're the doctor. I'm a consulting detective. You can deal with her."

"Sherlock, I'm a medical doctor first of all. I'm not very good with the human mind."

"You do go to a therapist though," Sherlock argued.

"Doesn't mean I know anything." John looked tired all of the sudden, "Darcy told me after her mother went missing she went to a therapist and she hated it. The last thing I need is Darcy hating me for sending her to a shrink."

Sherlock pouted, "Well she's already mad at me. What's the harm?"

John didn't answer just rolled his eyes. John decided to make some coffee and asked Sherlock if he wanted some, Sherlock just ignored his friend. He put his worries for Darcy aside and concentrated on the case they were working on. When Darcy had mentioned how something about this case was familiar Sherlock had realized she was right. He couldn't remember though, and neither could Darcy. Sherlock was vaguely aware that John was now on his laptop and Darcy walked in. She was wearing her pajama pants and a tank top. She looked better then she did when Sherlock had waked her from her own mind.

"John, did you make coffee?" She asked pulling her dark hair into a sloppy ponytail using a rubber band from her wrist, while her bright, unique eyes looked around.

John looked up, "Yeah, just kind of push past Sherlock's mess."

"It's an experiment. Darcy, don't listen to John. Don't touch it." Sherlock said speaking in his own defense.

"OK, I won't touch your precious experiment." She held out her hands in surrender to emphasize her point.

Just as Darcy was getting a cup for her coffee Daniel came in, which annoyed Sherlock how he was comfortable enough not to knock before he entered. Darcy looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh, hi Daniel. Coffee?" She asked.

"No, but thanks anyway Darcy. I'm actually here to get you guys. Lestrade got a call from someone in America, they said they have a case exactly like the one we're working on here."

Sherlock wasted no time to ask questions, "Are you sure it's related?"

"Yeah," Daniel said nodding, "Cyanide was spilt on the victim. He was found outside a bar in an alley."

Sherlock nodded.

"That's not all. The detective told my uncle that he's had at lest two other cases just like this from about a year ago. Lestrade's looking into past files to see if they have anything like that recently."

"Oh my god." Sherlock heard Darcy say from the kitchen.

"What?" John asked having also heard her.

"That's why it was fimialar. This case," her face wore a look of realization, "Once my mom got a job in Las Vegas as a detective and there was a case like this. We moved before she could complete the case but my mom thought it was just a copy cat."

"Copy cat?" Daniel seemed confused.

"There was a hit man who killed his marks by going to a bar buying a drink by cash drinking it, then refilling it with cyanide. Then he would walk up to his victim and 'accidentally' spill the cyanide on them. My mom said it was genius how he did it. Just bump into them and they wouldn't think much of it besides it causing a wet shirt or pants. Then when the poison kicked in he would be long gone."

When Darcy told them this Sherlock realized Avalon had told him about that case when she had spoke to him. Sherlock was surprised Darcy remembered so many details.

"Lets get this to Lestrade." John said standing up and pulling his coat over his shoulders.

"You guys go ahead," Darcy said putting her coffee down, "Unlike you, I just woke up. I'll catch up."

"I'll stay here and leave with you." Daniel offered.

But before Sherlock could object John smiled, "Sure. We're just going to Lestrade's office right?"

Daniel nodded.

"Come on, Sherlock."

Sherlock followed John out reluctantly. Not wanting to leave the two teens alone.

* * *

Review? Yes please...


	18. Perfect Murders

A/N: Hello, my lovelies. 40 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please keep them coming! Have a magnificent day. :)

* * *

Daniel knew something was up with Darcy. He'd spent enough time with her to realize when something was bothering her, when she was mad with someone or when she was sad or confused. Right now, she was sad and also something else that Daniel was quite sure what it was. Fear?

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked once he was sure John and Sherlock were gone and not listening in on their conversation.

Darcy shrugged in what was what Daniel assumed an attempt to be casual, "Bad dream."

"Huh. That bad?"

"How can you even tell?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?"

"How do you always seem to know when I'm lying or something? What's my tell?"

Daniel laughed in understanding, "Why would I tell you? You'd try to cover it up. Not that you'll be able to."

Darcy started walking up the stairs to her room, "Bring it on."

"You really want to know?" Daniel asked following her up he didn't feel like staying downstairs alone.

"Yeah."

"Your eyes."

Darcy opened the door to her room and started rummaging around for her stuff, "My eyes give it away?"

Daniel nodded leaning against her bedroom doorframe, "See what I mean? Can't mask what I see in your eyes."

"Well then, let's hope you are the only one who can see it." She turned and faced him.

"Pretty sure I am."

Darcy nodded, "Yeah. Now turn around."

Daniel raised an eyebrow but didn't move. Darcy sighed but smiled and put her hands on his shoulders and made him face the other way.

"Wait outside this door. I need to get dressed." She said before closing the door. Daniel stood in the hall that had Sherlock's room then Darcy's then John's. It also had a small bathroom.

It only took around a minute or so before Darcy opened her bedroom door looking better then she had before. She had put on the small amount of make up she usually wore and was wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt and had put her hair into a better pony tail.

"Ready?" Asked Daniel looking her over.

Darcy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

It only took ten minutes for Daniel and Darcy to finally show up at Lestrade's office. All the time Lestrade could tell Sherlock was getting squirmier and squirmier until John told him to stop fidgeting. Which didn't really help.

Darcy walked in first followed by Daniel and they both sat down on the chairs in Lestrade's office that were unoccupied.

"Great," John said, "Now that were all here let's start."

Everyone's eye's fell to Lestrade, which made him only slightly nervous considering two pairs of those eyes, belonged to the Holmes family.

"Well, I'm sure you know that I got a call from a detective saying that he had some cases that was just like this once and was concerned that we have a really bad serial killer in our hands."

Lestrade handed everyone a case file and immedently everyone opened their up and read them.

Sherlock finished first, followed by Darcy and before anyone else could say anything Sherlock spoke up, "Your mother was right Darcy. This is genius. But not quite the perfect murder."

"Perfect murder?" Daniel asked and seemed to forget about the rest of the file.

Darcy nodded, "There's a theory that it's impossible to commit the perfect murder."

"But you don't believe it?"

"No." Darcy said smiling, "I believe one can be committed and people don't know that it exist because it's perfect. They would never get caught."

Sherlock smiled approvingly at Darcy, which just made Lestrade feel a bit freaked out.

"Either way," Sherlock continued, "He made a mistake with the most recent one, the woman who was found in the office. The killer obviously followed the same plan as always, spilling the cyanide. The victim was said to be at a bar half an hour before her death when she got a phone call. My guess is that before the killer could do anything she left and brought attention to the cases by dying in a different location then the murderer intended."

"I agree." Darcy chimed in.

Everyone else nodded as John spoke, "It would make sense, but who is he?"

Sherlock smiled, "This is the fun part. I'll be at the hospital, I'll see you by the end of the day."

"You think you'll have something by then?" Lestrade asked before the consulting detective could leave.

Sherlock faces Lestrade, already on his way out with John following, "I'll have his name."

Then he left Lestrade with Sherlock's niece and Daniel. Lestrade saw them make eye contact and a silent message that Lestrade didn't understand was sent to each other.

"You know we're just going to go…" Daniel said standing, Darcy following his lead.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Bye." Darcy called right as they both almost sprinted out of Lestrade's office.

Lestrade smiled, for a Holmes, Darcy was a very polite girl. Much nicer then Sherlock ever was and will be. Lestrade often wondered if she got that from her mother rather then the rest of the Holmes family.

Lestrade decided to finish up some case files from other small cases he had been able to solve on his own recently when Sherlock had been away getting cases from wherever. Just as he was finishing up one case file, the phone on his office desk rung, causing him to look up.

"Hello?" He answered, unsure of what to expect from the other side of the line.

The man answered sounding just as unsure, "Is this DI Lestrade?"

"Yes."

"Great," said the man, "My name's Edward Morrison, I called earlier about the case I had about the man using poison? Well, I heard just read that there was another one and I was going to come to London soon anyway for a personal matter and wondered if it would be okay for me to stop by and tell what I already know about the cases?"

Lestrade thought for a moment, "That would actually be help. Sure, you know where to find me. Whenever you can stop by."

"Thank you." Spoke the other Detective before ending the phone call.

It was only afterwards that Lestrade wondered why the American detective would come to London.

* * *

Now... use 5 seconds of your time and review ^_^


	19. Together

A/N: Thank you GagaMidnight and MissCuriousBird for the reviews! I have been trying to update at least once a day and to have each chapter be at least 1,000 words. Something that has been difficult but pays back. Double thanks to everyone reading!

* * *

John followed Sherlock to the room where he did his work in at the hospital. Sherlock had barely said anything, which John could tell was because he was in the middle of a deep thought and was doing the equivalent to sleep walking.

"Sherlock," John said, "Do you need help with anything?"

Sherlock looked confused as if he didn't understand the words that had come out of John's mouth.

"What?"

"Do you need any help? That's why I'm here." John repeated himself.

"Oh," Sherlock turned his back to John, "No, if I need help I'll call Darcy. I don't need you."

"Great, thanks." John muttered sarcastically to himself for Sherlock was no longer in the same world as him.

John thought for a minute trying to decide what he should do. He eventually just got a cab and went back to Baker Street. Darcy wasn't there, and John didn't expect her to be. He knew she was with Daniel.

John went on his laptop and updated his blog. He was about to close his laptop when an idea came to his mind. Sherlock and him had decided on a date for Darcy's mother's funeral and Darcy had mentioned how a funeral was never held for her mother when she had died because Darcy had argued that they hadn't found a body yet and she didn't want to quite yet. Now that there was a body and a funeral no one would know about it. So with nothing else to do and not even a second though John posted on his blog. He said when Sherlock's sister Avalon's funeral will be held and where. John hoped that more people would show up now. And not just the people Darcy and Sherlock had been able to name and send an invitation.

John heard voices coming from the stairs leading up to the living room and looked up and saw Darcy and Daniel walking in.

"I think your lying," Daniel was in the middle of saying, "I have never heard you play."

"I am not, I swear. Sherlock taught me when I was like five." Darcy then saw John, "Oh, hi John. I thought you were helping Sherlock."

John smiled at the two, "Well, he is Sherlock, you know what he can be like. He didn't need my help."

Darcy nodded in agreement.

"What were you guys talking about?" John said, trying to get a conversation going.

Daniel answered this time, "Darcy claims that she knows how to play the violin."

"I do," Darcy said smiling wide, "I play really good too."

"Sure. I bet you do." Daniel said sarcastically.

"I know Sherlock plays, but I didn't know you did." John said he was honestly kind of surprised that Darcy played. Mycroft hated the violin but Sherlock loved it. It was obvious who her favorite uncle is.

"I do. I have my violin in my room. I'll be right back." Darcy said before walking up the stairs leaving John and Daniel alone.

Daniel didn't say anything at first but he did look extremely uncomfortable. But, John noticed, not as uncomfortable when he was left with Sherlock.

"So," John said, trying to ease the tension, "are you and Darcy together?"

John studied Daniel's face trying to find more out. He obviously hadn't helped the awkwardness.

"Um…" Daniel didn't finish; he was saved when Darcy came back down carrying a nice violin that looked almost identical to Sherlock's.

"Sherlock bought me this for my…." Darcy stopped and seemed to think for a second, "Eleventh or twelfth birthday. Not sure which one."

Darcy placed the violin on her shoulder and played a song that John recognized as something Sherlock played sometimes. It was a nice flowing song that John enjoyed.

When Darcy stopped playing she looked at Daniel and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so' which Daniel shrugged in response while smiling.

John clapped, "Consider you point proven. That was really pretty, Darcy. What was the song you played it sounded familiar."

"Probably, my mom wrote it for Sherlock once when he was visiting and was bored."

"That sounds like him."

Darcy smiled then put her violin next on the couch and sat next to Daniel, "Have you seen my laptop?"

"It was on the couch last time I saw it."

Darcy frowned and looked around, then seemed to locate it and reached across Daniel and sat back down with it. She opened it and they both hunched over the screen.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Creating a perfect murder, while testing Daniel's memory." Darcy said slowly scrolling down on her laptop.

"Wait," Daniel said and pointed at something on the screen.

Darcy took her notebook and pen from the table and scribbled something down.

John smiled despite himself, he was glad Darcy wasn't so much like Sherlock who couldn't really fit into society. John found it only slightly strange how the two teens spent their time together.

"I'm going to go out for a while, can I leave you two here without coming back to a burning building?" John asked jokingly.

"I think you can trust us." Daniel said laughing.

John waved goodbye grabbed his coat and left the 'friends' to their research.

* * *

Sherlock heard his phone ringing from his pocket and without looking away from his experiment he pulled it out of his coat pocket.

"Sherlock Holmes." The consulting detective answered.

"Did you know that Darcy and Daniel were together?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes, John. They left Lestrade's office together right? They're probably spending the day together."

"No, Sherlock," Sherlock could hear the laugh in John's voice, "Not like that. I mean like, they're a couple. That kind of together."

That pulled Sherlock's attention away from the case experiment he had been working on.

"What? John make that stop. Darcy's too young."

"Darcy is almost sixteen and I like Daniel. He's a nice young man. It's fine. They're cute together anyway."

"No, John I don't approve. Tell Darcy that."

John sighed, "Firstly, I'm not at the flat and she's there with Daniel. Secondly, you will not disapprove. Don't do that to her."

It took a second for what John had said to sink in, "You left them there alone?"

"Sherlock. Just. Relax. Nothing's going to happen."

Sherlock didn't answer he just remained silent, lost in his own mind.

"I know why your like this," John said carefully, "Your only like this because your sister would have been what, seventeen when she got pregnant with Darcy."

Sherlock made a face to himself, "Yes that is why. Now leave me alone. I was in the middle of something. And go back to Baker Street."

Sherlock was about to hang up when he decided to add more, "Now, John."

Then ended the phone call.

* * *

Leave a review? Yes? No? I think yes. ;)


	20. Wigs

John waited at least a good half an hour or so before heading back to Baker Street. It was only around three so he knew Sherlock would still be deducing or investigating. Whatever Sherlock did that always solved every case he had ever come in contact with.

When he walked through the front door he was about to enter the living room where Darcy and Daniel were but decided to peek through the door. Darcy was spread out over the couch with her back to a pillow her legs crossed over Daniel's lap, she was holding her violin and plucking the strings in a way that was so much like Sherlock it almost scared John.

"OK, what weapon did we go with on the fifth one?" Darcy asked Daniel.

John was confused for a second until he remembered that they had been coming up with perfect murder ideas and theories. John guessed this was how they were testing Daniel's perfect memory.

"Gun." He answered sounding sure of himself.

Darcy face lit up, "No, your wrong."

"Nope," Daniel said sounding even more confident then he did before, "You're the one who is wrong here. I remember correctly and clearly."

Darcy smiled, obviously determined to prove Daniel wrong, "I guess we have to check."

"Yeah." Daniel said reaching across Darcy's legs on his lap and grabbed the notebook they must have put the answers in.

He ran his finger down the page trying to find it.

"Oh," Daniel said sound less confident, "You were right."

"What? Really!" Darcy sat up putting her violin to the side and sitting cross-legged, leaning over Daniel to see the paper.

"Jerk," Darcy said even though she was smiling, "You were right."

"Yeah, I know. But you wouldn't have said it if I didn't do that."

Darcy smiled and then kissed Daniel.

John smiled to himself but decided this was probably the best time to show himself. He opened the door, all the way this time, and Darcy and Daniel both separated and looked at John. John decided to pretend not to have seen any of that.

"Hey John. I didn't hear you come in."

John smiled, but was careful not to let anything slip, "Oh, I just walked in, sorry should have galloped up here."

Darcy laughed but before she could say anything, her phone rung.

Picking it up carefully she answered it, "Hello?"

"What?" Darcy's face looked surprised, "No, I'm not busy. But I wouldn't be able to stay long, my uncle might need me for something."

She listened a bit more, "Sure, is it OK if I bring Daniel?"

Daniel gave her a confused look, "OK bye."

"Who was it?" John asked before Daniel could.

Darcy sighed, "My friend Annie. She got to London early and wanted to know if we could 'hang out' now. Like right now."

Daniel groaned and leaned his head back.

Darcy smiled and got up pulling him by the arm, "You are coming with me because I don't want to be with her alone."

Daniel got up, though reluctantly.

"You know her?" John asked him.

Daniel shook his head, "I talked to her for a little bit. And when I say talk I went ummmm while she talked."

That gave John an idea on what Darcy's 'friend' was like.

"Have fun." John remarked before they could leave.

Darcy turned in the doorway, "We'll try."

Then walked away. Off to see her friend.

* * *

"Amanda Cavanaugh." Sherlock said walking into Lestrade's office.

Lestrade looked up from whatever he was doing with confusion on his face.

"Sherlock, what are you talking about."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade like he was stupid, "I told you I would have the killers name. Her name is Amanda Cavanaugh."

"Her?"

"Yes, use your brain, a man would be to remember able but a pretty girl accidently bumps into the victim, they would barely remember it."

Lestrade nodded, "And you figured this out how?"

"There was a hair in the cyanide. I don't know why Darcy or I didn't notice it before."

"Maybe because it was a woman and she had a head full of hair."

Sherlock made a face, "The women was blonde the hair was black and it was part of a wig."

"Wait," Lestrade seemed even more confused, "If it was a wig then how do you know it belongs to Amanda Cavanaugh?"

"Security cameras in the bar. Must have thought that if she had a wig on we wouldn't be able to identify her. Sloppy and idiotic."

Sherlock saw Lestrade write down the name, "Sherlock, we just can't arrest her. But I'll bring ask her some questions and I need your evidence you found."

Sherlock smiled, he had already brought it with him.

"Here." He said and threw the evidence in a plastic bag on Lestrade's desk.

"Now I need to go hunt down my niece. And your nephew apparently." Sherlock said, and before Lestrade could say anything in reply, Sherlock was already out the door. As he was leaving Sherlock bumped into a man heading his way into a Lestrade's office.

"Excuse me." The man said and Sherlock realized he was American.

Sherlock just looked at him, wondering what he needed from Lestrade but decided that that was Lestrade's problem and Sherlock had better things to do. Like going and finding Darcy, who was obviously more like Avalon then Sherlock remembered.

* * *

Annie had got to London yesterday at around six, so she had slept the rest of the day because of jet lag. But she had woken up this morning and put things away. Her father had got a job offer and had taken it so she had to move all the way from Las Vegas, Nevada to London. She didn't mind. She had gotten a small look around the city earlier and decided she would enjoy it. Darcy was a plus. Darcy and her had grown up somewhere near London or Scotland or something. She never really talked about it. What she did know was from Darcy's mother.

Annie knew she could be annoying and she also knew that Darcy could be very irritable but Darcy was still really nice and Annie like her. She had called Darcy and had asked if they could meet somewhere and was actually pretty surprised when Darcy had said yes. Annie was also glad to meet someone else in the area. And the fact that Annie was pretty sure Darcy was dating him was a plus.

Smiling to herself, Annie grabbed her phone and coat and headed out to find the café Darcy had told her to meet them at. She couldn't wait to see her friend again.

* * *

REVIEWWWWSSSSS! PLLLLEEEAAASSEEE. Thank you.


	21. Annie

A/N: I do realize that I do this thing where I disappear for like at least a week and I'm sorry. I do that because I'm busy, lazy or have writers block. But I'm sorry and now I'm back! YAY! You know what helps me upload faster? Reviews.

* * *

Darcy had decided to meet Annie at her favorite café not far from 221B. As Daniel and Darcy walked through the door the waitress who seemed to always be working there waved at Darcy, Darcy smiled and waved back before scanning the room of Annie.

Daniel sent Darcy a look that basically was asking if Annie was here.

"Not here yet. Probably can't find it. She said she just got to London around yesterday."

"Guess we're stuck waiting."

Darcy nodded silently and they found a place to sit down and wait for her old friend.

* * *

Annie saw Darcy before Darcy saw her. Which was strange, because she was Darcy. And Darcy saw everything. That was something Annie had learned after knowing Darcy for only a couple of days.

"DARCY!" Annie called as she sat down next to Darcy and hugged her.

"Annie, hi." Darcy hugged Annie back; she was obviously confused as far as where Annie had come from.

"I am so happy to see you again. I'm sure my dad will be too. I know you guys haven't always got along even when he was with you mom and especially after they broke up. That reminds me, I am so sorry about your mom. I hope your doing OK. I know you guys have always been really close, I could tell. I can't believe we get to live in the same city again. You used to move around so much. Now we can go to school together and see movies and-"

"I'm Daniel, by the way." Annie looked away from Darcy to see who had spoken.

Annie then remembered that Daniel was Darcy's friend who had answered the phone from before. He was just like how she had imagined him, only better in her opinion. He had light brown hair that looked messed up, but gave it a certain look that seemed to work for him.

Annie smiled at the relief on Darcy's face when Daniel spoke up for her, "Right, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh," Darcy seemed to remember something, "Annie, have you been registered into school yet?"

Annie nodded, "Maybe we're all go to the same school."

Darcy looked uncomfortable again.

"Darcy's homeschooled," Daniel spoke up.

Annie sighed, "How about you?"

"I graduated early."

Annie looked between them and their guilty expressions, "Really guys, really?

Darcy smiled nervously, "Sorry? In my defense I didn't know you were coming when I made that decision."

Annie laughed, "It's fine Darcy."

"I know a few people our age in the area I could introduce you, then you won't feel as lonely."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I like to make new friends anyway."

"Wait, you know people around here?" Darcy said, directing her attention to Daniel.

"Yeah, I used to live around here remember?"

"No. When did you say that?"

Daniel looked at Darcy with a confused look, "The first time we went to the lake."

Darcy still looked confused but she didn't say anything. Annie decided to get them talking, "When did you guys meet?

"Around the first week I got here."

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Wait, who's your father?"

It took Annie a second to realize that Daniel was talking to her, "Oh, you probably haven't met him. He's actually helping solve a case here or something."

Darcy looked at Daniel and they exchanged a look that Annie didn't understand.

"What?" Annie asked curiously.

Daniel spoke up, "Do you know what case?"

Annie didn't understand why they would care what case her father was working on, but decided to answer since they wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important, "All I know is it has to do with a serial killer, the details are a mystery to me. I don't exactly sit down and have long talks with my dad about what case he's working on and what he does all day. Trust me, what he does is probably left unheard by me. Did you know-"

"Annie," Darcy interrupted patiently, "You don't know anything else about the case?"

Annie just shook her head.

Darcy and Daniel exchanged another look, but Annie's phone started to ring.

"It's my dad, I have to take this." Annie said looking from the phone to the other teens at the table.

"Go ahead," Daniel said.

"Hello?" She said through the device.

Her father's voice sounded worried, "Annie, where are you?"

"I'm with Darcy. We decided to meet up. Sorry, I should have left a note or something…" Annie decided not to bring up Daniel since her father hasn't met him yet.

"Oh," he sounded less worried, "Maybe she can come for dinner."

"I don't know,"

"Come on, just ask."

Annie sighed then covered one end of the phone with her hand so she could talk to Darcy without her father over hearing, "Do you want to have dinner with my father and me tonight?"

Darcy looked a bit uncertain, "I guess, I'll have to call my uncle and tell him I won't be home till later."

"What about me?" Daniel spoke up, bringing attention to him self.

Annie smiled, "No offense or anything, but I doubt your invited."

"It's fine, I have to go home anyway, and I think my dad's visiting later so I have to go home."

Annie nodded and took her hand off her phone, "Dad? Darcy said she could, what time?"

"Around 5, I have to go now, bye honey."

"Yeah, bye." Was all she could say before the line went dead.

"He said around 5, is that OK?"

Darcy nodded but before she could say anything both Darcy and Daniel's phone went off and alerted them that they had a text.

"That was weird," Annie, said a bit confused and wierded out.

They both checked their phone.

"That was my uncle." Daniel said, "I gotta go. Sorry."

Darcy nodded as he stood up, "It was John wondering what time I'll be home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darcy. Nice meeting you, Annie." Daniel said.

"You too." Annie answered smiling at her new friend.

Daniel kissed Darcy cheek then left.

As soon as he was gone, Annie gave Darcy a look. That Darcy answered with a confused look.

"What?" Darcy asked in reply to her look.

"Nothing," Annie said shaking her head and smiling, "It's almost five, lets get going. Shall we?"

"Sure," Darcy smiled as they prepared to leave, "Let's go."

* * *

You know what to do now right? If not, I mean to review. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	22. Done

A/N: YIKES! I KNOW! Late AGAIN! This is just a bad habit now. It is summer though and I am extremely lazy and for that I am sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like this isn't really going anywhere and it will I swear. I've been inspired again by my co-writer and sister. This was a long Author's Note and I apologize just needed to say this stuff. Carry On.

* * *

Sherlock was somewhat satisfied with how quickly he had solved the case. It even made him feel even more impressed with himself how Avalon hadn't been able to solve it. Thinking about Avalon reminded Sherlock that he needed to check on Darcy.

"Where are you? You're not home." Sherlock texted his niece, worried.

Darcy's reply came immediately, "I'm having dinner with Annie and her father. I'll try to be home before dark."

"Annie?" Sherlock texted.

"A friend from when I lived with my mum."

Sherlock frowned at her reply, "I didn't know you had friends."

"I don't." Darcy answered.

Sherlock smiled at his phone.

"Have fun." He texted back after a moment and put his phone away and went to find his violin.

While ransacking the living room in search of the instrument, he spotted Darcy's violin. Sherlock smiled, he had gotten her it as a gift after she had mastered playing music from his violin. He was glad she still had it.

He saw his on top of the bookcase and picked it up, he also found a song that he had composed a long time ago and had almost completely forgotten about. Halfway through the song he realized his phone had vibrated in his coat pocket, he took it out and saw that it was a text from an unknown number.

"Nice music, Sher." It read, "You've always been more talented then I am. Darcy is too. –AH"

Sherlock stared at the text, confused and worried. He ran to the window and looked outside, no one was there that looked even close to Avalon. But who else could it be? AH? Sherlock closed the curtain so no one would be able to see through the window. His phone went off again alerting him.

"Please don't be like that," Sherlock read still kind of freaked out, "I need your help. You know I can't go to Mycroft. -AH"

Sherlock ignored the text and decided that if it were really Avalon, she would find a better way to contact him for real. The phone went off again and Sherlock considered not even looking at the text this time but then realized it might be from John or Darcy.

Picking up his mobile, he realized it wasn't but his curiosity took over his concern.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret to prove that this is really me. I know how careful you are with your line of work, but please I do need your help. –AH"

Sherlock sighed and actually considered answering the text this time. But then decided against it. Instead he dialed John's number, finally aware that he wasn't at Baker Street.

"You aren't here," Sherlock said when John answered.

"No, Sherlock, I'm not. I am an adult I can go out when I want to."

Sherlock caught on that John was bothered about something, "Fine. What did you do with my patches?"

John sounded tired, "Nothing, I haven't seen them. Ask Darcy."

"Darcy's not home, she never is. I doubt she knows where they are. I'll find them myself." Sherlock hung up; he was confused about the texts he was getting and needed to sort everything that was happening to him out. His phone alerted him of a text again.

"Sherlock, listen," the text read this time, "I appreciate you helping me throw Darcy off my trail. I'll only put her in danger if she knows I'm alive. But now I am here asking you for one more favor. Please? Trust me, I'm really me. You know me better then everyone else I have ever met. –AH"

He knew it had to be her, she said things that only Avalon would say. Sherlock made his decision.

He texted back quickly, "What do you need me to do? –SH"

"This is going to sound strange," his reply came quickly, "I need you to find Link. –AH"

Sherlock nearly dropped his phone but not before texting back, "No. Why would you even ask me that? -SH"

"He'll know what to do. Invite him to my funeral, please don't question me; one day when you're in my situation I will help you. But first you need to do this. I don't want to ask Darcy. –AH"

Sighing to himself Sherlock texted back one word before putting down his phone and fetching his laptop.

"Yes." It read.

* * *

It took longer then Sherlock had expected to find Darcy's father. There was a surprising amount of Lincoln Caffreys living in London. And that was assuming that he still lived in London after almost 16 years.

When Sherlock was convinced that he had found the right Lincoln Caffrey. He found his number and picked up his phone and dialing what he saw on the screen.

"Hello," Spoke a voice that Sherlock hadn't heard in a long time.

Still, Sherlock couldn't be to sure, "Is this Lincoln Caffrey I'm speaking to."

"Yes," The voice on the other line seemed a bit confused, "How can I help you?"

"This is Sherlock Holmes."

The line went dead silent; Sherlock thought that he had hung up for a second.

"Sherlock, nice to hear from you again, haven't seen you in what? Sixteen years?" Sherlock almost threw up. He hated Lincoln. He had always been a charming person, always so full of himself. They had never got along even though he had been good friends with Mycroft and Avalon's boyfriend and Darcy's father.

"Almost."

"Then I guess there must a good reason for you to be calling me then. If it has anything to do with Darcy then-"

"This has nothing to do with Darcy." Sherlock snapped, already annoyed with the man, "I don't know if you've heard but Avalon recently passed away. I was just calling to invite you to her funeral."

"I didn't actually know." His voice seemed less harsh now, "Thank you for the offer but I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

Sherlock was suddenly aware that Avalon needed Lincoln to be there, for whatever reason Sherlock didn't know, "That's fine, I doubt Darcy would have wanted you to be there anyway."

It was a shot in the dark. Sherlock wasn't quite sure if that was a sensitive subject to Lincoln or not, but it had been worth a try.

"You know, I think I can try. Why don't you text me the details and I'll see."

"Of course," Sherlock smiled at his small accomplishment before ending the call and texting the details to Lincoln.

After that was done Sherlock sent Avalon a text with one simple word:  
"Done. –SH"

* * *

Again I am a repeating robot: Review.


	23. The Service

A/N: OK guys, will you believe me if I say I have a good reason for this being forever late? I went to the beach for a while and it is summer so lazy and I have family visiting so theres another reason. Also I haven't really been that motivated. BUT all good things must end and my school starts soon and believe it or not I update more often more because I use this as an excuse to myself to procrastinate. So.. with that said and done. Read on dears.

* * *

The dinner was just as awkward and horrible as Darcy imagined it would be. Only worse. Annie was as chatty as ever, her father listening and occasionally adding a comment and Darcy sitting there, caught up in her own thoughts. Vaguely listening to anything they were saying. When it was time to go Darcy said good-bye and thank you and got a cab back to 221B.

Sherlock was sitting in a chair when Darcy came in; she looked around but didn't see John.

"Sherlock, hey where's John?" Darcy asked.

Sherlock looked up at her with a look she didn't recognize but it passed and he went back to being Sherlock, "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

Darcy sighed, "I'm going to bed, night."

Sherlock waved his hand in dismissal and Darcy went upstairs, her mother's funeral was soon and she was a little behind in her homeschooling, which was bad. Mycroft checked in at random times to make sure Darcy was doing her work and if she wasn't he threatened to actually send her to school. So Darcy tried to keep up with work. She picked up her laptop and checked her email and John's blog. Eventually she fell asleep in all her clothes she had wore that day, but she didn't care. She needed sleep.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

It was the day of Avalon's funeral and Darcy was feeling horrible. But she figured that was OK considering she was about to attend her mother's funeral. She got dressed in a fancy black short and wavy dress she had got from John to wear to the sad occasion. There was a knock on the door followed by John's voice asking her if she was ready yet.

"Yea, one second." Darcy called back and grabbed her bag and left her room to find Sherlock and John in the living room.

John was wearing a black suit and Sherlock his nicer suit than he usually wore, they both looked good.

"John, take Darcy, I need to do something, and I'll be there before it starts." Sherlock said and ran to his room. Darcy stared after him. For about a week now Sherlock had been acting strange. Stranger then usual to Darcy. He had become secretive and never let his phone out of his sight. But Darcy was used to strange behavior and decided it was best for her to just ignore it and pretend that nothing was different about Sherlock. Darcy knew John saw it too. But obviously he figured that it really was best not to mention it.

"Let's go, Darcy." John said to Darcy.

She looked at John and faked a smile, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Sherlock had avoided any other texts he got from the number claiming to be Avalon. He had read them of course, but never cared about what they said. He had done what they had asked and that was all he felt he was obliged to do.

When John and Darcy left Sherlock pulled out his phone and saw he had one text from a number he recognized as Darcy's father.

"Guess I'll see you today, Holmes." It read.

Sherlock frowned at the device he was starting to regret ever agreeing to invite Lincoln to the funeral. Before Sherlock could leave his phone rang. Sighing he looked at the number. He had expected it to be from John or Darcy or maybe even Lincoln, but it wasn't. The call was from the number that was Avalon.

"Hello?" Sherlock said uneasily into his mobile phone.

Sherlock didn't know what he expected but it wasn't this.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock smiled, the voice was definitely his sister's.

"Yes."

He heard a sigh of relief from the other end, "I wanted to prove to you that this was really me. I can't talk long; I just want to thank you for doing this. I needed Link to come and now I can set my plan in action."

"Plan?"

"Sher," he could hear the smile on her face, "I said that I can't talk long, I also can't tell you. I'm going to need your help again and I'll tell you when. Someone is after me. That's why I disappeared, its going to be a while until I can come out of hiding and to make it go faster I'm trying to figure out what I can do to stop who's after me."

Sherlock swallowed, "What about Darcy?"

"I want her to be safe while I'm gone. Please Sherlock I need you to watch her and keep this a secret."

He had known his sister since he was born; he trusted her and he could hear how her voice got tighter like she was holding in tears.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you. I need to go now. Good bye."

Before Sherlock could say anything the line went dead.

The service had already begun when Sherlock got there, he felt slightly guilty at the look Darcy sent him but then felt better when he remembered why he was late. Through the entire service Sherlock barely heard a word anyone was saying. He was to busy on the look out for Lincoln and watching Darcy from the corner of his eye.

When the service had finished, John had arranged for some food to be out so that everyone could stay a while afterwards and talk.

Sherlock had no doubt that was basically time for people to go up to Darcy and pull the act of grief. But he knew Darcy would be able to figure out how to deal with everyone.

When everyone was leaving the chapel Sherlock spotted Lincoln in the back he wore a top hat and kept his head down. Darcy had already gone outside with John so Sherlock decided it was safe to approach him without drawing attention to either of them.

"Sherlock, your looking great, how you been?" Lincoln said before Sherlock could say anything.

Sherlock shot him a quick fake smile before looking over Lincoln and deducing as much as he could, "Glad to see you've been getting around. Where did you go in America?"

The man's smile disappeared for a split second, which was something Sherlock took much pride in, but it was back just as quickly as it left.

"Ah, there's the Holmes, I do miss you all. Always on top of everything."

Lincoln looked around then, "You sent this up with your... friend, Dr. Watson right?"

"Darcy helped." Sherlock answered.

At that moment he remembered that he should find Darcy but he doubted that Darcy would want to talk to Lincoln so he just looked around and saw her talking to someone off to the side. Sherlock recognized that she was with Daniel and relaxed a bit before turning his attention back to Lincoln.

Sadly, Sherlock wasn't quick enough Lincoln turned his attention towards where Sherlock had been looking at. Something Sherlock didn't recognize flashed across his face when he saw Darcy but it didn't last long enough for Sherlock to understand.

"You know," Lincoln said turning back to Sherlock, "Darcy looks a whole awful lot like Avalon."

"Right, its such a horrible shame she doesn't look more like you." Sherlock said sarcastically.

Lincoln just laughed, "She looks more like me then you would like, correct?"

Sherlock decided it was better if he didn't answer.

"I hope you don't mind," Lincoln said smirking at Sherlock while taking a step away from Sherlock, "But I'd like to meet my daughter."

He was gone before Sherlock could protest.

* * *

Please review if your actually reading my updates, I'd love to be able to keep track of this right now. Even if its just a smiley face. :) See? Easy.


	24. Hugged

A/N: Sorry? I actually don't have an excuse this time besides tumblr and summer. OH! That reminds me, if you have a tumblr go follow me. My URLs on my profile. So... Enjoy? I'll try and update... Monday or so. Yell at me if I don't. ;)

* * *

Lincoln turned around smiling to himself at the look on Sherlock's face. Darcy had her back turned to him talking to a guy that looked about her age. He put that thought to bed figuring he'll figure the boy's story out later.

"Hello Darcy." Link said when he was close enough for Darcy to hear him.

She turned around quickly totally forgetting what she had been saying to her friend before. Link saw the look of confusion be replaced with an unreadable mask.

"Hello Lincoln." Link had to stop himself from gasping, she sounded a lot like Avalon, but Avalon always called him Link. Looking her in the eyes he realized that she had one of his eyes. The other was just like Avalon's. Other then the eye she also had the same set glare that Link had. Everything else about her screamed Holmes, but he was glad she recognized him.

"You can call me Link."

She smiled but he could tell it was fake and cold, "No, I'll stick with Lincoln."

"You do that."

Lincoln then looked over to her friend offering his hand out, "Hello, I'm Link. Darcy's-"

"No," Link raised an eyebrow at her, "Your just a family friend."

It hurt that Darcy had just disowned him, but he would never admit it to anyone. He had disowned her first after all.

"Oh, well, I'm-" Her friend said looking suspicious but not questioning Darcy while reaching out his arm.

"No, don't tell him your name." Darcy said stopping her the boy's hand before turning to Link, "What do you want, Mr. Caffrey."

"Can't I just say hello and sorry for your lost?"

Darcy smiled again, but this time it was genuine and something about that frightened Link, "You can. But that would be lying."

She stepped forward and Lincoln realized she wasn't exactly short either.

"So I'm going to ask you again, what do you want. Answer truthfully or you'll regret it."

Link smiled despite himself, "You can lie to yourself all you want, darling. See what you just did there? That was a threat. That wasn't exactly something Avalon would do. No. That was what I would do."

With that Link saw Darcy pale.

"Nice to meet you." He said and tipped his hat in a farewell and left a stunned Darcy behind.

* * *

Daniel was more then confused about what just happened. Darcy stood there and he could tell she was thinking.

"Darcy?" Daniel asked concern weaving his voice, "Who was that?"

Darcy looked over to where the man had left.

Her answer was barely a whisper, "My father."

"I thought you never met your father."

Darcy looked back at Daniel, "I have now."

Now looking at Darcy, Daniel could see how he could be her father. But he could also tell that what he had said to her bothered her greatly.

"I'm- I'm just going to go find John and tell him I'm going home. Sorry."

"It's fine," Daniel kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later."

She nodded before going off. Daniel looked at where her father had left once more before heading home himself.

* * *

John got a text from Darcy telling him that she didn't feel well and went home. John knew she was probably lying and just wanted to be done with this so he didn't question her.

Figuring that Darcy probably would want company John went to find Sherlock in the sea of people that had shown up. It was amazing, in the end game how many people knew Avalon. Apparently Darcy and her never really stayed in one spot very long and went all over. Sherlock it turned out was in the corner looking at people. Probably deducing as much as he could about them, either that or judging them.

"Sherlock, Darcy went home." John said when he had approached Sherlock.

"I know she came over here and hugged me." He added the last part with a confused look.

"Hugged you? So?"

"It isn't like Darcy to do that."

John rolled his eyes, "Maybe she felt like a hug."

Sherlock made a face, "Then she should have hugged someone like you or Daniel."

"Probably couldn't find me and Daniel's not here. Besides you're her uncle."

"Daniel was here."

This was news to John, "Oh, OK. Well let's just go back to Baker Street."

Sherlock nodded and they left.

When they opened the door to Baker Street Sherlock froze immediately, stopping in the doorway.

"Sherlock?" John asked confused.

Sherlock opened the living room door and all the sudden Darcy came out of nowhere and pushed Sherlock against the wall holding a small pocket knife in front of his neck.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Mom! What else do you know!" She yelled in his face.

"Darcy!" John yelled at her confused about just about everything she was talking about.

"I don't know what your talking about Darcy." Sherlock was completely calm and unfazed which was amazing.

Even though Sherlock was about six feet tall Darcy was at least 5'7. Which was tall for her age. John could imagine her mother had been tall, the entire Holmes family was. Not only that but John could only guess that Avalon had taught Darcy something about self-defense.

"Damn it Sherlock. Don't even try lying to me." Darcy reached into her pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What? How?" John asked.

Both of them looked at him like he was an idiot. Which really made him feel like one. But then he remembered who they were.

Sherlock was the one to answer though it was almost a mumble, "Hugged me John. She hugged me."

Darcy still looked determined to get some answers out of her uncle, "Tell me. Now."

For the first time since he entered the flat Sherlock looked worried, "I can't."

"What?" Darcy demanded, that was obviously not what she expected, "You can't or you won't?"

"Can't." Sherlock said then taking Darcy by surprised he took the knife out of her hand and turned her around so they were now in opposite position.

"Don't fight me on this Darce." Sherlock said then leaned fore ward and whispered something in Darcy ear. Whatever he said it cooled Darcy down. He backed away and handed her the knife handle facing her.

She took it and went up to her room.

John looked at Sherlock once she was gone, "What did you saw to her?"

John saw the smirk come over Sherlock's face, "Can't tell you. It's a secret."

* * *

Please review? Thank you.


	25. The Solar System

A/N: Happy Monday? I am sorry. BUt I hope this chapter makes up for it. Fun fact: In the first draft of chapter 1 I spelt Darcy like Darcie. Just felt I should tell you guys that to make up for the lateness. I will try and update once a week from here on. Hm... what else do I have to say? Oh and thank you so much Netflix for having captions. I'm done now. Carry on wayward my Son. Oh no. Feels. Sorry...

* * *

Three weeks later and Sherlock and Darcy were still pretending that nothing had happened after Avalon's funeral. Whenever John would ask about it they would say it was resolved and then continue to change the subject. Sherlock and Darcy had obviously patched their relationship; they were back to their playful banter and going at each other's throat occasionally. A week ago had been Darcy's birthday and John had wanted to really celebrate it but she had said no. He didn't know her reasoning for not liking birthdays but he just went along with it. Darcy was the last person he wanted upset with him.

On her birthday Darcy had just spent the day with Daniel and Annie. John had met Annie and she was nice. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with a bubbly personality, and it was nice that Darcy had made such a great friend. John had also learned not long ago that Darcy didn't really like Annie's father even when Avalon and him were dating, then John learned that her father had also been the detective who had worked Avalon's case. Which just added on to the hate.

John walked into the flat to the sounds of gunshots, he ran upstairs to see Sherlock shooting the wall.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" John yelled at his flat mate.

Sherlock mumbled something John couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Bored!" Sherlock called louder this time before standing up and aiming the gun.

John's eye widened, "No."

"Bored," Sherlock said shooting the wall again and again, "Bored, bored."

John ran over and took the gun from Sherlock then unloading it.

"Shut up!" John heard Darcy yell from somewhere else in the flat before coming down and glaring at Sherlock and turning to John, "He has been doing that for an whole freaking hour."

John looked at Darcy, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Murder somebody or something, I can't concentrate on my school work with gun shots sounding." Darcy was ranting now, she pointed at Sherlock, "If you don't stop shooting things when you get bored, I am going to murder you and I know it will torment you in hell how you can't solve your own bloody murder."

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at Darcy, which she returned before sitting down in Sherlock's chair.

"I don't know what's got into the criminal classes," Sherlock said walking over to the wall he had been shooting, "Good job I'm not one of them."

Darcy smirked at Sherlock, "So you take it off on the wall?"

"Ah, the wall had it coming." Sherlock answered picking at the bullet holes before falling back onto the couch.

John sighed heading towards the kitchen taking off his jacket, "What about that Russian case?"

"Belarus, open and shut domestic murder," Sherlock was getting comfy on his spot in the couch, "Not worth my time."

"Oh, shame. Can't have Sherlock working on a case that's lower then he is." Darcy said sarcastically.

John walked into the kitchen to see Sherlock's mess he had created in the short time he had been gone, "Anything in? I'm starving."

John reached over to open the fridge but when he heard Darcy, "Uh John, I really wouldn't-"

Sadly, John heard her too late and opened the fridge to see a head.

"Oh!" John closed the fridge and heard Darcy trying to hide a laugh unsuccessfully.

He opened it again to get a better look.

"There's a head." John whispered to himself.

John walked back to the living room where Darcy had picked up her violin and Sherlock was lounging on the couch, "There's a severed head!"

"Just tea for me thanks." Sherlock said choosing to ignore John's fright, which just annoyed John even more.

"Tea for me too, John." Darcy said from Sherlock's chair.

"There's a head in the fridge."

"Yes." Sherlock's voice was monotone.

"A bloody head!"

"Where was I supposed to put it?" Sherlock said turning his head towards John, "You don't mind do you?"

John saw Darcy look towards him observing the conversation with a smirk.

"I got it from Barts morgue." Sherlock continued, "I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death."

John made a face.

Sherlock was still talking though, "I see you've written up the taxi driver case."

"Huh?" Darcy asked.

John realized then that Darcy had come to live with Sherlock shortly after they had finished that case.

"It was before you came, Darcy. And yes." John said to both of them walking over to the chair that was left unoccupied.

"A study in Pink, nice."

"Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone. There was a lot of pink."

Darcy started laughing really loudly all the sudden, causing everyone to look at her. "Sorry." She said realizing how disrupting she had been, "Just pink? Really? I mean come on, if you were to be covered in one color why the hell would you chose pink?"

Sherlock chuckled but John gave her a disapproving look, "First of all, watch your language Darcy. And pink is a girl color, its not that bad."

Both the Holmes looked at John with a smirk causing John to smile, "All right, it's a little funny. You two are turning me into a horrible person."

Darcy smiled but got up, "I have to go, I told Daniel and Annie we'd met up today. Bye John, bye Sherlock." She called as she left.

"Did you like it?" John asked Sherlock when Darcy had left.

"What?"

"A study in Pink."

"Um… No." Sherlock answered reading a book.

"Why not?" John asked confused, "I though you'd be… flattered."

"Flattered?" Sherlock put down the book while quoting John's blog, " 'Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds, what's incredible though is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things.' "

"Now hang on a second," John interrupted, "I didn't mean tha…"

Sherlock interrupted John this time, "Oh, you meant spectacularly ignorant in a nice way? Look it doesn't matter to Darcy or me who's prime minister or who's sleeping with who.."

"Or if the earth goes round the sun."

"Oh god," Sherlock sounded annoyed, "that again. Its not important."

"Not important?" John sat fore ward a little more to argue with Sherlock, "It's primary school stuff. I'm pretty sure Darcy knows that. How can YOU not know that?"

"Well if I ever did I deleted it, and soon so will Darcy once she stops doing the stupid work Mycroft makes her do, she already knows all of this. She doesn't need to do it."

"Darcy's sixteen she needs to do school," John paused thinking, "Deleted it?"

Sherlock sat up from his spot pointing to his temple, "Listen, this is my hard drive and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful. Really useful."

"Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish," continued Sherlock, "and that makes it harder to get to at the stuff that matters. School is getting in the way of Darcy getting rid of the rubbish. Which is why she's so slow now a days. Do you see?"

John paused looking at the other man in front of him, "But it's the solar system!"

"Oh hell," John noticed how annoyed Sherlock seemed to be when it came to this, "what does that matter? So we go round the sun. Or if we went round the moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear. It wouldn't make a difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that my brain rots."

John found Sherlock's annoyance slightly amusing but decided it was best not to show it, at risk of annoying Sherlock even further.

"Put that in your blog," the blue eyed man spat, "Or better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world."

With that Sherlock turned around, lying back on the couch. John nodded, mostly to himself, before getting up and putting back on his coat. Sherlock must have heard him because he looked up at John confused.

"Where are you going?" Annoyance still laced his voice, now with confusion.

"Out," replied John, now getting annoyed with Sherlock, "I need some air."

On the way out John ran into Mrs. Hudson, "Excuse me. Sorry."

"I'm sorry, love." Answered Mrs. Hudson smiling before heading in the direction of Sherlock.

John didn't stick around to hear what Mrs. Hudson was going to say to Sherlock, but knowing her it would be about the wall Sherlock had been shooting. Walking out into the street John decided where he was going to go.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?


	26. Family Road Trip

A/N: I am not lying when I say that this chapter took 3 hours to write. And its totally worth it cause I have no life. BUT DOCTOR WHO IS ON TONIGHT WHOOOOHOOOO! Sorry. Please review if you read this chapter. Like I will do anything you want if you review. I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY UNTIL SEPTEMBER 11. Cause thats when my school starts.

* * *

Darcy left Sherlock and John talking and got a taxi to the train station. On the train she pulled out her phone and checked the time. Calculating hours in her head she cursed to herself realizing she wouldn't be able to get a ride back to London until tomorrow. When she reached her destination, she took out the address she had been given and got a cab there. When she reached the warehouse she paid the cab driver and walked inside immediately taking mental notes of everything she could deduce about the building.

"All right!" Darcy yelled her voice echoing off the walls, "I'm here! Come out, come out, where ever you are?"

There was no answer but Darcy knew better then that, listening closely she heard the small sound of a foot stepping on a rock, but pretended not to hear it.

"Come on! I came here, and I am going to get it if they figure out I left London."

Darcy heard the foot again, but this time lost her patience.

"Come out. I heard you." Darcy said but collected herself and pretended to think that the sound had come from the other side of the warehouse then it really was.

She vaguely heard footsteps coming up to her calculating the steps in her head she counted until they were within her reach. Turning around she pulled the gun she had snagged from Sherlock at the man she was facing.

"Hello Darcy." Spoke Darcy's father, unfazed by his daughter holding a gun at his face.

Darcy smirked, "Hello Lincoln."

"Link." He said returning the smirk.

"No, I couldn't."

"I insist."

She laughed a little, "Too bad then."

Smiling Lincoln pulled out his own gun.

"You know it hurts that you would pull a gun on your own daughter." Darcy said with fake sadness and betrayal.

Lincoln scoffed gun still pointing at her, "You know if hurts that you would pull a gun on your own father."

"Your older." Darcy defended.

"You started it."

Darcy glared at him. Lincoln was tall maybe a little taller then Sherlock or about the same height. He had piercing green eyes that were an exact match to one of Darcy's. All together he was attractive, if you didn't know him. Lincoln Caffrey was what you could almost call a snake. He was charming and without flaws, well, visible flaws. Sherlock would say that Darcy was his flaw. Both the Holmes and Caffrey family had kept it a secret on who exactly Darcy's father was. But Darcy never intended to keep that secret.

"You seem to be deep in thought, not doubt thinking of a way to wiggle your way out of trouble when uncle Sherlock learns that you escaped."

"You seem to be trying to think of a way to wiggle your way into someone else's bed." Darcy snapped back.

Which wiped the smile right off of Lincoln's face.

"Or do you not do that anymore? Wouldn't want another accident like me to happen. Oh man, that would just _kill_ your reputation." Darcy did a fake scoffed at her own words.

Out of nowhere Lincoln grabbed Darcy's wrist and twisted it and the gun fell out of her hand, she cried out and Lincoln let go of her wrist picking up the gun and pointing two guns at her now.

"The hell?" Darcy said rubbing her throbbing wrist.

Lincoln just shrugged, "Can't have you messing around with fire-"

He didn't have a chance to finish, Avalon had taught her more about fighting and self-defense then Lincoln had thought. He had underestimated her. Kneeing him as hard as she could in the side he moved to protect his side but Darcy was expecting that she kicked him harder then she had kneed him in one knee and he fell down dropping the gun in the process.

Quickly Darcy grabbed them both but put Sherlock's away using her uninjured hand to point the gun and her father.

Lincoln glared at her from his spot on the ground.

"Darcy, please put the gun down." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Quickly Darcy turned around to see the owner of the voice. Her mother. Darcy's shock caused her to forget about the man on the ground until he grabbed Sherlock's gun from her.

"Hey." She called and they were back where they started, both pointing a gun at each other's face.

"Guns. Down. Now." Avalon said her voice a demand but neither father nor daughter moved a muscle, "Both of you put your guns now or I'm taking them away and your not getting them back."

Darcy knew better then to test her mother's patience. Her mother who she never had proof was still alive until now. Slowly both of them put down the gun. Putting them away but not taking their eyes off of each other.

The next thing Darcy knew was her mother was hugging her. Of course she hugged back, she had missed her mother, nothing against Sherlock and John, but she had grew up with her mom she had done everything with her. It was weird for her to live with someone else that wasn't her mom.

"I've missed you." Avalon whispered in Darcy's ear.

Darcy smiled into her mother shoulder, "I've missed you too, Mom."

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment," Lincoln said from behind Darcy, "But we've been here too long. We have to go, Avalon."

Avalon let go of her daughter but didn't go far.

"Darcy's coming with us. We need to talk. All of us." She said glaring at Lincoln.

"Either way, Avalon, we need to get out of here. Go back to the safe house."

Avalon nodded and lead Darcy out to a car and they left. Where, was a mystery to Darcy, she may not trust her father, but there was no doubt in her mind that she trusted her mother.

* * *

Avalon sat in the front seat; Darcy in the back seat and Link was driving. Avalon looked at Darcy in the mirror, she looked tired and older then she really was and something about that made Avalon feel like she was terrible at being a mother but pushed the thought aside for later.

"Darcy, it's a long ride about, 3 hours you should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"I think I'm good." She answered not looking away from the window.

Avalon made a face and reached behind Lincoln's chair and grabbed the pillow and blanket they keep there and handed it to Darcy.

"Please? I need you to be functional."

Darcy took the pillow and blanket, "Just because I enjoy being sane."

Avalon laughed in reply and five minutes later Darcy was fast asleep.

"You OK?" Link asked, breaking the dead silence.

Avalon looked at him, "What?"

"With Darcy being here. Telling her your alive."

Avalon didn't answer at first, "Am I a horrible mother?"

Darcy doesn't like Link, anybody could see that and Avalon had no idea why she would hate him as much as she does. She had never said anything like that it was probably years of Sherlock being Darcy's only friend besides her. But Avalon trusted Link. She had gone to him for help after all.

"Why would you think that?" Link asked saving her from getting to deep in thought.

Avalon sighed, "Darcy doesn't deserve to be sucked into this world. She shouldn't have to worry about weather or not her mother faked her death or not. She should be worrying about how she doesn't have a boyfriend or something."

"I'm actually pretty sure Darcy has a boyfriend so she wouldn't be worrying about that anyway."

Avalon froze, "What?"

Link looked confused, "What?"

"Darcy has a boyfriend?"

"Oh," Link smiled, "yeah."

"When the hell did that happen?"

"I'm really tempted to say after you died, but then your going to make some 'over my dead body' joke and I don't want to go there."

Avalon laughed, "I wasn't going to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No joke?"

Avalon shook her head still smiling.

"Of course you weren't. You aren't a comical genius like I am."

"What?" Avalon exclaimed, "Since when are you a jokester?"

"Since now."

Avalon laughed again. But then it went silent again.

"If you think you're a bad mother remember that you aren't as bad of a parent as I am." Link's voice was emotionless but Avalon could tell it had to hurt him in some way.

"You're not that bad." Avalon almost whispered.

"Funny, about 30 minutes ago we had a gun pointed at each other's faces."

Avalon looked away. She knew it was true.

"That was your fault," she said trying to raise the mood, "if you actually acted like an adult Darcy may just respect you more."

Link smiled again, "Are you calling me childish?"

"Not at all."

"Good that would've made this family road trip pure awkwardness. Why don't you take your own advice and get some sleep?"

Avalon just nodded, "Wake me up in an hour OK?"

"OK."

"Thanks Link." She said before closing her eyes, falling into her tiredness.

* * *

Link woke Avalon up as they were pulling into the driveway of their safe house.

"Has it been an hour?" Avalon said waking up and looking around, "Why are we here already? You did not wake me up after an hour."

Link stopped the car, "Your welcome, Ava. I think you should wake up Darcy."

Avalon made a face but got out of the car to wake up Darcy while Link went inside.

When he walked in first thing he did was scope the house to make sure no one had come in, when he was done with that Darcy and Avalon were in the kitchen making coffee. The clock told Link that it 1:45 which made him groan internally. After this he was sleeping all day and Avalon can't stop him.

"Darcy, you realize you can't tell Sherlock about this right?" Link said to her, Avalon had went upstairs to prepare someplace for Darcy to sleep for the night.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot. I'll call a friend see if he can cover for me."

Link looked at her, "Go ahead."

"What?"

"Call your friend."

"Now."

Link nodded.

Sighing Darcy pulled out her phone.

"Put it on speaker."

She looked at Link annoyed but did as she was asked.

"Darcy?" Said her friend on the other line sounding tired but Link placed the voice as the guy she had been with at the funeral. Also known as her boyfriend.

Darcy looked guilty, "I'm sorry. I realize that I am messing with your sleeping patterns but I need a favor."

"It's fine. And at two am?"

"Sorry? Is it possible that I stayed the night at your place?"

"No," her friend said, "Sorry, but I had dinner with Lestrade, my Mom is visiting. Sadly the one night where you can't get away with the excuse is the one night you actually need it."

Darcy sighed, "Really. Well this is great."

"Call Annie. Her Dad works nights recently remember?"

"No. But of course you do," Darcy smiled, "Thanks Daniel. Sorry for waking you up,"

Darcy was about to hang up when he stopped her, "Wait, where are you that you need someone to cover for you?"

"Um… Bye." Darcy ended the call quickly.

Link smirked, "Real smooth. That'll knock him off your trail."

"Shut up and if you don't mind go get me an ice pack."

"Ice pack?" Link asked honestly confused.

Darcy looked super annoyed as she dialed another number that could only be her friend Annie, "Yes, I think you sprained my wrist _again_."

"Again?"

"I did when I was like 10."

Link nodded as he got the ice pack he heard Darcy click call, "SPEAKER!"

Darcy put it on speakerphone while rolling her eyes.

Link came back with the ice pack just as Avalon was entering the room and the phone was still ringing. Handing Darcy the ice pack he put his finger to his lips to inform Avalon not to say anything.

"Hello?" A female's voice with an American accent said sounding absolutely exhausted, "Darcy what do you need I was asleep."

"No you weren't, Annie. I know that, you know that. EVERYONE knows that." Answered Darcy smiling.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Fine, what do you need?" The same voice said but with no trace of sleep detectable.

"Did I stay the night at your house tonight?"

"Yes,"

Darcy smile widened, "Thank you!"

"Only if you tell me why you need me to lie."

"I will, I swear."

"Are you at Daniel's?"

"If I was at Daniel's then I would say I was at Daniel's. I called him first it wouldn't have worked. Unreliable lie. That's why I'm asking you. We can all meet tomorrow but I have to go. Bye. Thanks Annie. I owe you one."

The line went dead before her friend could say anything back.

Darcy put the ice pack on her wrist and turned towards Link.

"Happy now? I have an alibi." She said then turned towards Avalon, "Time to talk, Mom. Spill."

* * *

2 Reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Yes?


	27. Boom

A/N: As promised dears. I should have a name your you all. OK sorry.

* * *

When John had woke up in the morning at Sarah's and saw the news he and realized it was across from his and Sherlock's flat he left as quickly as he could back to Baker Street.

"Sherlock? Darcy?" He called as he made his way up the stairs.

When he entered the room he looked around and saw Sherlock sitting in his chair plucking his violin sitting across from Mycroft.

"John." The consulting detective answered.

"I saw it on the telly," Spoke John referring to the explosion, "Are you OK?"

Sherlock looked confused, "Me? What? Oh, yeah fine. Gas leak apparently."

Then he turned back to his brother seeming to forget about his flat mate standing there, "I can't."

"Can't?" The older Holmes asked.

"The stuff I've got on is just to big. I can't spare the time."

"Never mind your usual trivia," Mycroft said starting to sound annoyed, "This is of national importance."

Sherlock plucked his violin again, "How's the diet."

"Fine. Perhaps you can get through to him, John."  
"What?" John had only heard half of their conversation he had walked in half way through it.

"I'm afraid my brother can be very intransigent."

"If you're so keen why don't you investigate?" Sherlock said still messing around with his violin.

"No, no, no, no, I cant possibly be away from the office for any length of time," Mycroft said twirling his umbrella, "Not with the Korean elections so…"

John and Sherlock both looked at him.

"Well you don't need to know about that do you?" He said smiling, "Besides a case like this it requires… legwork."

Sherlock plucked the violin once more then turned to John, "How is Sarah John? How was the lilo?"

"Sofa, Sherlock." Mycroft said looking at his pocket watch, "It was the sofa."

Sherlock looked back over at John, "Oh yes, of course."

"How? Oh, never mind," John said, "Where's Darcy?"

"I don't know." Answered Sherlock.

"You don't know?" Mycroft asked.

"Not specifically."

John just stared at Sherlock, "What?"

"She texted me a while ago saying she spent the night at her friend Annie's house. Hasn't talked to me since."

John just shook his head as Mycroft finished the conversation, "Good enough."

"If you say so." Snapped Sherlock.

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you and he and became… pals." Mycroft said ignoring Sherlock's comment, "What's he like to live with? Hellish… I imagine."

"I'm never bored." Answered John truthfully.

Mycroft smiled, "Good. That's good isn't it?"

John saw Sherlock make a face at Mycroft before picking up his violin bow as Mycroft stood up. Mycroft held out a file to Sherlock but he didn't take it so instead Mycroft walked over to John.

"Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends, civil servant, found dead on the track of Battersea station this morning with his head smashed in."

"Jumped in front of a train?" Asked John.

"That seems the logical assumption."

"But?" John said knowing better.

"But?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here if it was just an accident."

John heard Sherlock chuckle which just cause Mycroft to smile.

"The MoD is working on a new missile defense system." Explained Mycroft, "The Bruce Partington program its called, the plans for it were on a memory stick."

John chuckled going through the file Mycroft had given him, "That's not very clever."

Sherlock smiled still messing with his violin and bow.

"That's not the only copy." Defended Mycroft with a small smile.

"Oh."

"But it is secret," continued the older Holmes brother, "and missing."

"Top secret?" John asked curiously.

"Very. We think West may have taken the memory stick and we can't possibly risk it falling in the wrong hands." Mycroft turned towards his younger brother, "You've got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don't make me order you."

Sherlock sighed placing his violin on his shoulder, "I'd like to see you try."

"Think it over." Retorted Mycroft before turning around, "Good bye John. Say Hi to Darcy for me. See you very soon."

John shook Mycroft's extended hand just as Sherlock began purposely playing his violin badly to get rid of his brother.

"Why'd you lie?" John asked his flat mate once Mycroft was gone, "You've got nothing on. Not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, nice." John said receiving a confused look for Sherlock, "civil rivalry now we're getting somewhere."

Sherlock made an annoyed face.

"So where is Darcy?"

"I told you." Replied Sherlock but before he could finish his phone started ringing.

"Sherlock Holmes."

There was a pause as he listened to the other side of the line before Sherlock answered, "Of course, how could I refuse?"

John saw Sherlock hang up.

"Lestrade." Sherlock said to John's confused look, "I've been summoned. Coming?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course," Sherlock grabbed his jacket then turned to John, "I'd be lost without my blogger."

"You like the funny cases don't you?" Asked Lestrade when they arrived at Scotland Yard, "The surprising ones."

"Obviously." Sherlock answered. He was in a much better mood then before. It had been a while since he had had a case and he was going to appreciate this one.

"Your going to love this," Explained Lestrade as they passed Donavan's desk, "That explosion…"

Sherlock interrupted, "Gas leak, yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, made to look like one." They had just walked into Lestrade's office to see Daniel messing with a rubix cube with his feet on Lestrade's desk. All three men ignored the teen.

"What?" Asked John.

"Hardly anything left of the place except a strong box."

"A very strong box." Daniel said the drawing attention of the men.

Lestrade just pushed his nephew's feet off his desk, "Yes, and inside there was this."

He pointed to an envelope that was on his desk.

"You haven't opened it?" Sherlock questioned.

John spoke up, "It's addressed to you isn't it?"

"We x-rayed it, it isn't booby trapped." Lestrade answered the unasked question.

"How reassuring." Sherlock said sarcastically in return.

Sherlock picked up the envelope in his black gloves and brought it over to the desk light and looked it over, noting anything important.

"Nice stationary," He said voicing his findings, "Bohemian."

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints."

"No."

Sherlock brought his attention to the where his name was written, "She used a fountain pen, Parker Duofold, iridium nib."

"She?" John said.

"Obviously."

"Obviously." John almost whispered.

Sherlock picked up a letter opener and cut then it slowly examining the cut he had made before looking at the contents inside.

"But that's- that's the phone. The pink phone." John said when he saw it.

"What from the Study in Pink?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock answered not realizing what Lestrade had said, "It's obviously not the same phone, but it supposed to look like…"

Sherlock stopped, " 'A Study in Pink' you read his blog."

"Of course, I read his blog." Lestrade answered, "We all do."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade's nephew as if asking if he does.

"Darcy uses my laptop cause she's convinced you bugged hers. Also she leaves John's blog open. That's my excuse." Daniel answered shrugging and putting his feet back on Lestrade's desk.

"Do you really not know that the earth goes round the sun?" Lestrade asked and Donavan who had just walked in snickered. But after receiving a glare from Sherlock she left.

"This isn't the same phone," Sherlock said bringing his attention back to the device in his hand, "This one's brand new. Someone's gone through a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone, which means, your blog has a far wider readership."

Sherlock dialed the voicemail on the new pink phone only to hear the voice tell him he has one new message. Which turned out to be 5 beeps.

"Was that it?" John said when it was over.

"No," answered Sherlock, "that's not it."

He showed everyone in the room the photo of the fireplace that was displayed on the screen.

Lestrade spoke first, "What the hell are we supposed to make of that? An estate agent's photo and the bloody Greenwich pips."

"It's a warning." Sherlock said.

"A warning?" John asked.

"Some secret services used to send dried melon seeds," Sherlock explained, "orange pips, things like that. Five pips. They're warning us its going to happen again. I've seen this place before."

Sherlock began walking out of the room.

"Hang on, what's going to happen again?" Asked Daniel.

"Boom!"

* * *

2 reviews = tomorrow update

Thanks for reading.


	28. Shoes

A/N: It is only 7 pm where I am so this is technically not late... My mom decided it was time to clean our hearts away so thats why this is so late. Also SOrry if you wanted a Darcy chapter, I'm getting there. This is harder then it looks to fit Darcy in smoothly but I'm trying my best. I'll try and make the next chapter longer too. Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

John, Sherlock and Lestrade all went to 221C when Sherlock had realized where the photo was from. Mrs. Hudson went up to Sherlock with the key to the flat.

"You had a look, didn't you Sherlock," said Mrs. Hudson, "When you first came to see about your flat."

Sherlock unlocked the first lock quickly, "Door's been open recently."

"No, can't be that's the only key." She argued, "I can't get anyone interested in this flat. It's damp. I expect. That's the curse of basements. I had a place once when I was first married, black mold all up the wall…"

Sherlock didn't stay long to here the rest of Mrs. Hudson's story he walked into the flat followed by John and Lestrade, who slammed the door shut once he was inside. Ignoring Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock, walking from memory, went into the room where the picture was from. Walking in slowly to see a pair of sneakers placed in the center of the entire room.

"Shoes." Said John when he entered.

Sherlock ignored John and walked fore ward to the shoes when John spoke up, "He's a bomber remember."

Heeding John's words Sherlock slowly walked over to the shoes and leaned over on his hand to look at them. When the pink phone in his pocket rung, making him jump in surprise. Standing up he pulled the phone out of his coat pocket seeing the blocked number display across the screen.

Sherlock answered putting it on speaker, "Hello?"

He was greeted by the sound of a woman crying.

"Hello," said the woman in a shaky voice, "Sexy."

The woman continued crying.

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked.

"I… sent you…. A little puzzle.. just… to say…. Hi." The woman said between sobs.

Sherlock was even more confused then before, "Who's talking? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I'm typing. And this stupid bitch is reading it out."

"The Curtin rises." Sherlock said mostly to himself.

John must have heard him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what did you mean?"

"I've been excepting this for some time."

"Twelve hours," The woman's voice continued to sob out, "to solve my puzzle, Sherlock or I'm going to be so naughty."

Then the line went dead, leaving the three men confused.

* * *

Sherlock was on his way to Bart's when his phone ran; looking at the caller ID he saw it was Darcy.

"Hello?"

Darcy voice greeted him, "Hey, I'm just calling to make sure you realize I'm alive."

"That's good to know. I'm busy though Darcy. If you need something call John."

"You have a case?" Darcy's voice sounded excited, "Can I help?"

"Bye Darce."

Sherlock ended the call; he was too busy thinking about all that had happened since the explosion.

* * *

Once he was in his workspace at Bart's he started messing with the shoes and examining them. Running every single test he could think of. John came in when he was in the middle of looking down his microscope.

"So who do you think it was?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at him confused.

"The woman on the phone, the crying woman?"

"Oh," Sherlock said understanding, "She doesn't matter she's just a hostage. No lead there."

"For God's sake I wasn't thinking about leads."

"You're not going to be much use to her." Sherlock said glancing over to his computer screen where he was running test.

"Are they trying to trace it? Trace the call?" John questioned.

"The bombers to smart for that." Sherlock said when his phone chimed, "Pass me my phone."

"Where is it?" John said looking around.

"Jacket."

Sherlock heard John sigh as he walked over and roughly reached into Sherlock's jacket pocket to get his phone.

"Careful," Sherlock said annoyed.

John looked at the phone for Sherlock, "Text from your brother."

"Delete it."

"Delete it?"

"The missile plans are out of the country now, nothing we can do about that. "

"Well," John said insisting, "Mycroft thinks there is. He's texted you eight times. Must be important."

Sherlock thought for a second, "Why didn't he cancel his dental appointment?"

"His what?" John seemed confused again.

"Mycroft never text if he can talk," Sherlock explained, "Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them, got his head smashed in for his plans, end of story. The only mystery is this: why does my brother keep trying to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting."

"Try and remember that there's a woman who might die."

Sherlock realized John was a bit upset about this, but ignored it, "What for? This hospital is full of people dying, Doctor. Why don't you go cry beside their bedside and see what good it does them."

Before John could say anything in return Sherlock's computer beeped.

"Ah," Sherlock said looking at the screen.

Just then Molly Hooper walked in, "Any luck?"

Sherlock decided to enlighten her to his new discovery, "Oh, yes."

But before he could continue Sherlock was interrupted by someone else coming into the room, "Oh, sorry."

"Jim," Molly said recognizing him, "Hi. Come in. Come in. Jim this is Sherlock Holmes."

The man nodded and Molly continued, "And uh, sorry…"

"John Watson," John spoke up, "hi."

Jim spoke now, "Hi, so your Sherlock Holmes, Molly's told me all about you. Are you on one of your cases?"

Sherlock continued to ignore everyone else in the room.

"Jim works in IT upstairs," Molly, said, "That's how we met, office romance."

Sighing internally Sherlock took one glance at this Jim man and that was all he needed

"Gay." Sherlock said quickly.

Sherlock could almost hear Molly's smile go away, "Sorry? What?"

"Nothing, um, hey."

"Hi." He said before 'accidently' knocking over on of the empty slide dishes Sherlock had besides him. "Sorry, sorry."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd better be off." Then to Molly he said, "I'll see you at the fox at 6:00-ish?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you." Jim said to Sherlock but he ignored the other man.

John spoke when he realized that Sherlock wasn't going to say anything, "You too."

Then he left leaving Sherlock, John and Molly.

"What do you mean 'gay'? We're together." Said Molly.

Sherlock looked over to her, "And domestic bliss must suits you, Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you."

"Two and a half." She argued.

"Well three."

"Sherlock…" Warned John.

"He's not gay." Insisted Molly, "Why do you have to spoil… he's not!"

Sherlock scoffed, "With that level of personal grooming?"

"So he puts a bit product in his hair," John argued on Molly's behalf, "I put product in my hair."

"You wash your hair there's a difference." Sherlock explained, "No, no tinted eyelashes, clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines. Those tired clubbers' eyes, then there's his underwear."

"His underwear?" Molly was obviously confused.

"Visible above the waist line, very visible. Very particular brand, that and the extremely suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here, and I say you break it off now and save yourself the pain." He said handing her the slip of paper with her boyfriend's number of it.

She didn't take it, just ran out leaving Sherlock confused.

"Charming," Said John sarcastically, "well done."

"Just saving her time, isn't that kinder?"

"Kinder? No, no. Sherlock that wasn't kind."

Sherlock sighed then remembered something, "Did Darcy call you today?"

John shook his head, "No did she call you?"

"No," lied Sherlock then dropped the subject turning towards the shoes, "Go on then."

"Huh?" John said.

"You know do what I do, off you go."

"No."

"Go on."

"I'm not going to stand here so you can humiliate me. While I try to dissemble…"

"An outside eye," Interrupted Sherlock, "a second opinion is very useful to me."

"It's really useful to you?"

"Yes, really."

The two men started at each other until John gave in, "OK."

John cleared his throat before picking up one shoe and looking at it, "They're just a pair of shoes, trainers."

"Good." Encouraged Sherlock.

"Um… They're in good nick. I'd say they were new except the sole's been well worn. So the owner must have had them for a while. Probably 80's because of the retro design."

Sherlock spoke again, "What else?"

"Well they're quite big, so a man's, "Continued John, "But… but there's traces of a name inside in felt tip. Adults don't write their names inside their shoes. So these belonged to a kid. "

"Excellent, what else?"

"Uh," John looked at the shoes once more, "That's it."

"That's it?"

John nodded, "How did I do?"

"Well, John, really well. I mean you missed just about everything of importance, but you know…"

John sighed and handed Sherlock the shoes.

"The owner loved these," Began Sherlock, "Scrubbed them clean, whitened where they got discolored, changed the laces, three… no four times. Even so there are traces of flaky skin where fingers have come in contact with them so he suffered form eczema. The shoes are well worn more so on the inside, which means the owner had weak arches. British made, 20 years old."

"20 years?" Exclaimed John.

"They're not retro, they're original. Limited edition, two blue strips, 1989."

"But there's still mud on them, they look new."

"Someone's kept them that way." Explained the younger Holmes brother, "Quite a bit of mud caked on the soles. Analysis shows it's from Sussex with London mud overlaying it."

"How do you know?"

"Pollen, clear as a map reference to me," Sherlock said, "South of the river too, so the kid who owned these trainers came to London from Sussex 20 years ago and left them behind."

John understood more, "So what happened to him?"

"Something bad. He love those shoes remember? He'd never leave them filthy, wouldn't let them go unless he had to. So child with big feet gets…" Sherlock stopped midsentence, "Oh."

John looked confused again, "What?"

"Carl Powers."

"Sorry, who?"

"Carl Powers, John."

"What is it?" John said still not understanding.

"It's where I began." Sherlock said before getting up and heading out quickly with John following.

* * *

Lets head for two or three review this time for update tomorrow Pleaseeee!? Appriciated.


	29. The Truth Game

A/N: Annnd now a update! YAYYYYY. I really am sorry for it being so long. School is a big bleh. Also, one more thing, I am almost like as far from London as you can get and I don't know how different things are and stuff which is why I had Annie come from America so she could be my life line. Please be patient with me. I'm not so good with this kind of stuff. Nowww read and review Darlings. Sorry its so short.

* * *

Once when Darcy was six, she remembered her mother getting a phone call late at night. At the age of six Darcy had been quite intelligent and Sherlock and Avalon were her only friends. It had been a Friday, which meant movie night. A tradition that Darcy wished she could still do with her mother. Now that she's older Darcy realizes that her father did try and see her once. It had been her father who called, and Darcy remembered the call from being from someone called Link, who she didn't know was her father at the time. Her mother had been upset for days afterwards, but Darcy even at the age of six knew better than to question her mother. It never works so well, she just collapses into her mind even more. So if her mother wanted to tell her, she'd tell her. But after a week or so Darcy forgot all about it and so did her mother seemingly.

Darcy pushed the memory from her mind as she walks into Annie's apartment building, happy to get out of the rain of London. Annie had told her to meet Daniel and her at her apartment yesterday, since her father was out on a case and didn't really care. Daniel, Darcy and Annie had become close friends in the short time. There wasn't really anyone else to talk to besides Sherlock and John.

Knocking on Annie's door Darcy wondered what lie she was going to tell them to get them off her case about being gone all day and not telling them where she was. Before she could come up with an efficient enough cover story Annie opened the door a little and stepped outside.

Darcy sighed glancing over Annie and getting all the information she needed, "Anyone I would know? Probably not, since I don't go to school with you."

"What's happening?" Daniel's familiar voice rang out from behind Darcy.

Darcy smirked at Annie who still hadn't said anything just looking at Darcy slightly confused and slightly annoyed, "Annie has a friend over."

"Oh," He said in understanding.

Annie was more confused now, "How did you- never mind. Guys please don't mess this up."

Daniel and Darcy exchanged a look. Then Daniel followed by Darcy, ignoring Annie's protest, stepped into her apartment. Walking into the kitchen they were greeted by a guy their age sitting on the couch in the living room next to the kitchen scribbling some words into a notebook, Darcy recognized the textbook he was looking at. She had done it last year.

The guy looked up startled and then confused when he didn't recognize them, "Uh," the guys said looking at Annie as she ran in after Darcy.

"Annie, where do you keep your tea?" Darcy asked enjoying the confusion in the room.

Daniel smirked looking around in the cupboards, "D, she's American she drinks coffee more than tea."

Darcy shrugged, Annie and Daniel had recently started calling her D despite her protest and eventually she just gave up trying to stop them. "Right I forgot."

"Guys," Annie practically hissed at her friends quietly, "Stop."

She went over to where Daniel and Darcy were raiding her refrigerator. She closed the door giving them annoyed looks before turning to her friend, "Jason this is my friend Darcy and her boyfriend Daniel. They were just leaving."

"Oh too bad," Darcy said with mock hurt looking at the guy, Jason, hoping he would catch on, "We just got here."

"Annie, they can stay, I don't mind."

Daniel smiled at Darcy, "Great." He said plopping down on to the living room chair Darcy came over and nudged him slightly and he made room for her on the chair.

Jason looked at least around their age, with hair that was almost lighter than Annie's blonde hair, and by just one look Darcy could tell he traveled a lot. Annie came over and sat next to Jason giving Daniel and Darcy death stares. Darcy and Daniel we like the annoying sibling she never had and wanted.

"So," Darcy could see Jason struggling to think of a conversation starter, "What school do you two go to? I don't think I've seen either of you around my school."

Annie spoke up quickly as if she was afraid Daniel or Darcy would say something to embarrass her, "Darcy's homeschooled and Daniel finished school early."

"Really," Jason seemed really interested. Which Darcy found a bit strange, "How old are you guys? Like, I know Annie's going to be sixteen soon but how old are you guys?"

"I'm seventeen," Daniel said quickly shooting a glance at Annie so she wouldn't interrupt, "Darcy's-"

"Sixteen," Darcy finished for him, "I just had a great idea. Why don't we play the truth game? Daniel goes first."

Darcy prayed that Daniel caught on to her idea, "OK, Jason, ever get arrested?"

Darcy smirked as Annie did a face palm; Jason just kind of looked startled.

"Uh… what… no…um…" Jason stammered. Darcy could tell he wasn't lying, or he was really good at keeping secrets.

Annie however looked mad. "My turn," She said then directed her anger towards Darcy, "Darcy, where were you last night that you needed a back up story?" She must have said it in some hope that Darcy would feel invaded or embarrassed, but she wasn't.

"Visiting my mom with my father," Annie's face scrunched into confusion. Darcy had never told her that she had met her father; all she knew was that her mother was dead.

Daniel, however, understood. "Excuse us." He said then grabbed Darcy's hand and went into the hallway so Annie and Jason wouldn't over hear. "Spill, Darcy."

"I was right," Darcy said shrugging like she didn't care, but could tell that she was breaking inside. She didn't want to say anything else and Daniel seemed to get that. "About my Mother,"

"I'm kind of torn between saying congrats or I'm sorry." He said after a moment, trying to make a joke, and Darcy appreciated that.

She smiled, "You definitely aren't the only confused one here." Darcy wiped at a tear that had escaped, "You know I should go home, Sherlock and John are going to kill me for not telling them where I was."

Daniel nodded and they went back into the room to find Annie handing Jason a cup of either coffee or tea, Darcy couldn't tell.

"Darcy's not feeling well," Daniel said and Darcy was amazed at how well he lied, "I'm going to walk her home."

"Sorry guys." Darcy said, playing along with Daniel's lie, "We can do this again sometime."

Flashing them both a smile Darcy and Daniel left the apartment, when Darcy had said good bye to Daniel and was about to enter 221B her phone buzzed. It was a text from Annie.

"Explain now, witch." It read making Darcy smile at Annie's usual attitude when people were keeping secrets from her, "Or pay the consequences."

"Was that a threat? I will later. I can't talk right now." Darcy texted back quickly before turning off her phone and preparing herself for the interrogation she was about to get.

* * *

You know the drill, one review and I'll try and update this month. Two this week. Three tomarrow. Ok that was cruel. In reality I'm just going to end up updating when I have time. Reviews give me motavation though. ;)


	30. A Long Day

A/N: This is late and I am very sorry. I got 4 reviews and that is more than I could ever hope to get and I thank you all very very much. Also I'd appriciate if you guys told me what you think about my actual writing. I've never really been the best so if you could tell me your opinoin on my writing style I will love you forever. Thank you dears. Read on.

* * *

"There's only five hours left." Darcy heard John say as she entered the flat.

"Five hours until what?" Darcy walked in passing John and sitting in the chair on the side of the kitchen table opposite of Sherlock.

He only looked up once before going back to his telescope, "Case," Sherlock answered.

Darcy nodded in understanding, taking in how upset John looked while Sherlock looked tense but completely absorbed in the project in front of him.

It didn't escape Darcy's attention that John was staring at them with a scolding face, "What? Sherlock you're not going to question your niece where she's been for the last, basically, two days?"

Sherlock just nodded, not really paying attention and just trying to get John to shut up.

"Wow, okay that's a great way to raise a child."

Darcy face scrunched up in annoyance, "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. Besides, when your children turn twelve you practically stop raising them. I mean you can just send them away to a boarding school and let them choose their own future from there, I really don't know why my mother didn't listen to me and just do that."

Sherlock looked up at Darcy, "Probably because she's sentimental."

"Probably." Darcy shrugged.

John just shook his head turning around, "Unbelievable." Darcy heard him mutter to himself.

Just then John's phone beeped in notification and John took it out reading the text before looking towards Sherlock, "It's your brother. He's texting me now." John paused before confusion swept over his face, "How does he know my…"

"Mycroft knows everything." Darcy interrupted rudely, "He was bothering me about that case earlier too. Must be desperate if he's asking me to convince you to take the case, Sherlock."

"Must be a root canal." Sherlock said ignoring Darcy and John's comments.

"Look," John replied, "He did say it was of "national importance."

"Hmm. How quaint." Sherlock said smugly.

John looked at him a bit puzzled, "What is?"

"You are." Sherlock said looking at a paper, "Queen and country."

"You just can't ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it."

"I am." Darcy said, which Sherlock ignored.

"I'm putting my best people onto it right now."

"Right," John said, Sherlock's sentence misunderstood, "Good. Who's that?"

Darcy groaned and put her head on the table.

* * *

John had put on a suit and was sitting in Mycroft's office waiting for him to enter as Darcy sat lounging on the couch Mycroft had in there. John sighed at Darcy's lack of concern that she was being rude. But then John remembered that Mycroft wasn't exactly her favorite family member.

"He's late." Darcy said. She hadn't bothered to get dressed into different clothes before they left the flat and she sounded tired and cranky. Not that John could blame her. It's been a long day.

John just nodded in answer to the young girl and looked at his watch when suddenly the door opened and Mycroft stepped in.

"John." Mycroft exclaimed closing the door behind him, "Darcy! I was hoping it wouldn't be long. How can I help you two?"

Mycroft walked over to his desk and sat down.

"I was wanting to…" John started.

Darcy finished for him, " Sherlock sent us to 'collect more facts ' about the stolen plans, the missile plans because he's a lazy son of-"

John stopped her before she could continue, "He sent us to get facts." John sent a glare at the grumpy younger Holmes. Silently scolding her for her language.

"Did he?" Mycroft said obviously choosing to ignore Darcy's words.

"Yes." John confirmed. "He's investigating now, investigating away. I um, wondered what else you could tell us about the dead man."

Mycroft paused touching his cheek gingerly before answering, "27, a clerk at Vauxhall Cross, MI-6. He was involved in the Bruce Partington program in a minor capacity. Security checks, a-okay. No known terrorist affiliations or sympathies, last seen by his fiancée at 10:30 yesterday evening."

John nodded writing it down in the pad while Darcy remained silent.

"He was found at Battersea, yes?" Asked John speaking up, "So he got on the train."

"No." Mycroft answered.

John looked up confused, "What?"

"He had an Oyster card…" Started Mycroft but stopped and winced and touched his cheek again.

John heard Darcy smirk, "Sherlock was right. You OK with that root canal over there, Mycroft."

"I'm fine." Mycroft answered annoyed before going back to the subject on hand, "He had an Oyster card but it hadn't been used."

"He must have bought a ticket." Reasoned John.

"There was no ticket on the body."

"Then…"

"Then how did he end up with a bashed-in brain on the tracks of Battersea?" Darcy spoke.

"Yes," Mycroft said approvingly, "That is the question, the one I was rather hoping Sherlock would provide an answer to."

"He's fine." John lied, "And it is going very well. You know, he's completely focused on it."

John heard Darcy quietly mummer a sarcastic, "Yeah he is." And hoped Mycroft hadn't heard that.

Smiling and saying his goodbyes to Mycroft Darcy and John left the building.

"You need a nap." John told Sherlock's niece on the cab ride home.

Darcy smirked a smug look on her face, "I need one more then you could possibly comprehend."

* * *

John and Darcy got back to the flat just in time to find Mrs. Hudson attempting to clean up the kitchen when Sherlock spoke, "Poison." Confusing Mrs. Hudson.

"What are you going on about?" She asked sweetly.

Sherlock slammed his hands on the table, "Clostridium botulinum."

Mrs. Hudson jumped in surprise then quickly scurried out of the room. Sherlock then turned to where John and Darcy were standing in the doorway, "It's one of the deadliest poisons on the planet."

"I know that what does that have to do-" Darcy started but Sherlock cut her off.

"Carl Powers!"

It seemed to make sense to John but Darcy was still confused, she hadn't been there at the beginning of the case.

"The case we're working on," John quickly explained to Darcy before turning to Sherlock, "Are you saying he was murdered?"

Darcy nodded and Sherlock walked over to where he had the shoelaces hung up, "Remember the shoelaces?" He asked John.

John nodded walking over to stand next to Sherlock as Darcy followed John.

"The boy suffered from eczema," Began Sherlock, "It would be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyzes the muscles and he drowns.

"Well, how come the autopsy didn't pick that up?" John spoke.

"It's virtually undetectable, right?" Darcy said with a little question in her voice.

"Yes," Sherlock confirmed, "Nobody would have been looking for it either. There are still tiny traces inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet. That's why they had to go."

Sherlock walked over to his open laptop and posted on his website _Found: Pair of trainers belonging to Carl Powers. Botulinum from still present. Apply 221 Baker Street. _

"So how do we let the bomber know?" John questioned.

"Get his attention," Sherlock finished.

"Stop the clock." Darcy piped in understanding what case they were on now. Daniel had told her a little bit about what he had picked up from Lestrade.

John sighed, "The killer kept the shoes all these years."

"Yes." Sherlock said staring off into space before turning to John. "Meaning…"

"He's our bomber." Darcy clarified.

The pink phone, Darcy realized that was how the bomber was contacting them rang, and all heads turned towards the phone. Sherlock quickly ran foreword and answered it.

There was a woman sobbing on the other line, "Well done, you." She said through her sobs, "Come and get me."

"Where are you?" Sherlock demanded, "Tell us where you are."

The woman told them and they contacted Lestrade. Told him to get there immediately and Darcy finally went up to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Not even thinking about the long days she had ahead of her.

* * *

This is where I usually beg you all for reviews and I am but I'm also saying that I hope you can be patient with my updates I've been neck high in work and will try and update soon but I'm sure you understand how hard it is. Next week I don't have any school so you can hope for an update then. Now review. ;D AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY IN GENERAL.


	31. Who Are You?

A/N: This came sooner then I thought it would, I've just been really inspired lately. OK so this is important. When I started this I had no idea what I was doing. Now I'm thinking it's getting longer then I thought it would so I was thinking I'm going to finish the Great Game and then Darcy at 221B be season 1 and start a new story of season 2. Then kinda go off on my own. Alright. So thats that. Enjoy.

* * *

"She lives in Cornwill," Lestrade began as Sherlock listened intently, staring out the window of Lestrade's office, "Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house."

Sherlock turned around, still thinking.

"Told her to phone you. She had to read out from this pager." Lestrade set the pager in front of John.

Sherlock finished for Lestrade, "And if she deviated by a word the sniper would set her off."

"Or if you hadn't solved the case." Darcy said.

Sherlock blinked. He had been so in thought about the case he forgot that Darcy had went with them and was sitting in the chair next to John. Sherlock momentarily remembered how tired she was last night and how she was obviously lying about where she had been. But he set the thought aside until after he finished the case.

"Ah, elegant." Sherlock almost sighed at Darcy's comment.

Sherlock heard John sigh, annoyed, "Elegant?" He asked.

"What was the point?" Lestrade broke in, without leaving time for Sherlock to answer John, "Why would anyone do this?"

"Well," Darcy answered sighing, "Sherlock can't be the only one who gets bored."

Before anyone could answer the pink phone chirped from Sherlock's coat pocket, causing all heads to turn his way.

"You have one new message," said the phone said as Sherlock put it on speaker. Four beeps chimed after the voice as Sherlock turned around.

"Four pips." John stated.

Sherlock answered, "First test passed it would seem. Here's the second."

Sherlock held the phone in the middle and everyone stood up to get a better look, before speaking, "It's abandoned, wouldn't you say?"

Lestrade took the phone from Sherlock's hand, "I'll see if it's been reported."

"Freak?" Sherlock heard and turned around to see Donavan standing in the doorway, "It's for you." She finished, holding a phone out.

Sherlock left the room and saw Darcy and John sit down as Lestrade continued to chat on the phone about the case.

"Hello?" Sherlock spoke into the phone.

There was a pause before a man's shaky voice answered, "It's okay that you've gone to the police."

"Who is this?" Sherlock said instantly recognizing that it had to do with the bomber "Is this you again?"

"But don't rely on them." The man's voice continued to sob out, ignoring the asked question, "Clever you, guessing about Carl Powers. I never liked him. Carl laughed at me, so I stopped him laughing."

"And you've stolen another voice, I presume." Sherlock deduced as Darcy and John stepped out of Lestrade's office just in time to hear Sherlock's statement.

"This is about you and me."

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked once again, until he heard a noise from the background that resembled a car or something zooming past, "What's that noise?"

"The sounds of life, Sherlock." The borrowed voice replied, "But don't worry, I can soon fix that. You solved my last puzzle in nine hours, this time you have eight."

Sherlock heard Lestrade slam down the phone before calling out, "We've found it."

Then the phone beeped as the man hung up, and Sherlock's deadline began.

* * *

The photo lead Sherlock, Lestrade, John and Darcy to an abandoned lot, next to an abandoned building that almost falling apart. In the lot they had found a car with blood in it.

"The car was hired yesterday morning by an Ian Monkford," began Lestrade, "banker of some kind, city boy. Paid in cash. He told his wife he was going away on a business trip and he never arrived."

John was standing behind the car as Darcy helped Sherlock examine the car.

"You still hanging around him? I understand why his niece stays, she doesn't have anyone else, but you're still around." Donavan asked John as they walked closer to the rental car.

John shrugged, "Yeah, well…"

"Opposites attract, I suppose."

"No, we're not…"

"You should get yourself a hobby, the girl too- stamps, maybe, model trains, safer."

John didn't answer, he just watched as Sherlock went through one side of the car, Darcy the other. Both wearing black leather gloves, and being careful not to leave their own prints.

"Before you ask," informed Lestrade, "yes, it's Monkford's blood. DNA checks out."

John saw Darcy take something out of the glove box and handing it to Sherlock.

"No body?" Asked Darcy, both Sherlock and her stepping out of the car.

Donavan answered, "Not yet."

"Get his samples sent to the lab." Sherlock commanded.

John kept in a laugh as he saw Lestrade turn to Donavan, silently telling her to do as Sherlock had asked. She groaned and walked away as Sherlock walked by John, Darcy going a different way.

Sherlock lead them both of to a crying woman, "Mrs. Monkford?" Sherlock asked, answering John's silent question.

"Yes." She confirmed through her sobs, "Sorry, but I've already spoken with two policemen."

"We're not from the police. We're…" John started.

"Sherlock Holmes, very old friend of your husband's. We, um… we grew up together." Sherlock said holding out his hand for her to shake.

John instantly recognized what Sherlock was doing when he saw the fake tears forming in Sherlock's eyes. It was the same trick Darcy had used at the funeral they had attended when working on a case for Sherlock. Remembering Darcy, John quickly glanced around and saw her angrily saying something into her phone.

"I'm sorry, who?" Mrs. Monkford asked, "I don't think he ever mentioned you."

"Oh, he must have done. This- this is horrible, isn't it? I mean I just can't believe it. I only saw him the other day. Same old Ian, not a care in the world."

John saw the woman's sad expression turn into one of offense, "I'm sorry, but my husband has been depressed for months. Who are you?"

"Really strange that he hired a car." Continued Sherlock not answering Mrs. Monkford's question, "Why would he do that? It's a bit suspicious isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. He forgot to renew the tax on the car, that's all."

"Oh, well, that was Ian, that was Ian all over again."

She looked even angrier now, "No. It wasn't."

"Wasn't it? Interesting." Sherlock said voice and face back to normal. John was amazed at how easily it came to both Sherlock and Darcy to deceive someone like that so well.

"Darcy!" Sherlock called out to Darcy's direction as he stalked away from an angry Mrs. Monkford.

John saw Darcy look up and say something quickly into the phone before placing the phone back into her pocket and catching up with Sherlock and John.

"Why did you lie to her?" John asked when Darcy had caught up.

"People don't like telling you things," Sherlock stated, pulling off his gloves, "They love to contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?"

Darcy remained quiet, which John noted to ask her who she was talking to later.

"Sorry what?" John questioned, confused.

"I referred to her husband in the past tense. She joined in, bit premature. They've only just found the car."

"You think she murdered her husband?"

"Definitely not." Sherlock said, still wiping the false tears from his face, "That's not a mistake a murderer would make."

"I see." John remarked, "No, I don't. What do I see?"

Before anyone could answer John heard Donavan call out to him as he passed by, "Fishing. Try fishing!"

John looked back and paused until he realized the two Holmes weren't going to wait for him so he just nodded in acknowledgment to Donavan. John turned back around and jogged to catch up, "Where now?"

"Janus Cars." Darcy said, speaking for the first time in the conversation.

Sherlock took out a business card from his coat pocket and handing it to John, "Darcy found this in the glove compartment."

John nodded, before hopping into a cab, sighing at the work he knew would have to be done soon.

* * *

I now command you to pleeeease review. Thanks!


	32. Chats and Phone Calls

A/N: It's been a while I know, like a lot of months. I have a couple of things to say and am going to keep this short. a) No matter how long it takes me to update, please know that I will not abandon this story without telling you I'm ending it. I've just been busy and I am so outstandingly glad towards those who are still here. Love you guys. b) This is more of a filler chapter than anything else, just to get the story started once again and to refresh everything. Thats what it did for me. Please review and thank you.

* * *

"Did I do the right thing?"

Lincoln sighed as he heard Avalon call from the kitchen for what felt like the billionth time, "Once again, you did what was best."

Avalon appeared in the doorway to the living room of their current safe house, wringing her hands together nervously, "I don't quite feel like it's the best, Link."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"I just told my daughter that I was going into hiding for a couple years." Avalon sat down on the couch next to Lincoln, "No contact at all. At this rate neither of us will be able to see her until she is at least eighteen. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I hadn't met her until she was fifteen, so no." Link spat out bitterly before he could stop himself, neither of them had got very much sleep since talking to Darcy.

Avalon's answer was barely a whisper, "I told you I was sorry."

"I know." He whispered back.

"I was upset and holding a grudge and-"

"I know, Avalon. I know." Link said tiredly, standing up, "I'm tired, you're tired and I do not want to have this conversation. You did the right thing. We both did. The past is the past, forget it."

Avalon just nodded with finality.

"I'm going to try and sleep. Good-night." Lincoln didn't wait for her to answer, just left hoping Avalon would try and sleep herself.

* * *

Sherlock stood facing the window, watching everyone walking about at Janus Cars.

"Can't see how I can help you, gentlemen." The owner, Mr. Ewart, said then glanced at Darcy who was sitting on a chair in his office with a bored expression, "and lady."

John spoke for them all, "Mr. Monkford hired the car from you yesterday."

"Yeah," he answered, "lovely motor. Mazda RX-8. Wouldn't mind one of them myself."

"Is that one?" Sherlock asked turning around and pointing to the picture hanging on the wall.

The man turned around, "No, they're all Jags. Yeah, I can see you're not a car man."

"But surely you can afford one." Darcy stated sounding annoyed, "A Mazda I mean."

"Yeah that's a fair point. You know how it is, its like working in a sweet shop. Once you start picking up the liquorice allsorts, when does it all stop?"

Sherlock looked at the man, feeling a slight smirk forming as John spoke. "You didn't know Mr. Monkford?"

"No, he was just a client. Came in here and hired one of my cars. No idea what happened to him, poor sod."

Sherlock looked over at Darcy to see her distantly staring off in distraction, which he found odd but put the thought aside as he spoke, "Nice holiday, Mr. Ewart?"

"Eh?" he answered obviously confused.

"You've been away, haven't you?"

"Oh the…." He stuttered, "no. It's sunbeds, I'm afraid, yeah. To busy to get away. My wife would love it though, bit of sun."

"Have you got any change for the cigarette machine?"

"What?" Sherlock had to resist an eye roll at the man's utter confusion.

"I noticed one on the way in and I haven't got any change, I'm gasping." Sherlock explained holding out bills waiting for the man to give him change.

"Um..." he said bringing out his wallet and searching around in it, "No, sorry."

"Oh well," Darcy spit out bitterly and Sherlock refrained from glaring, "thank you very much for your time, Mr. Ewart." She finished.

Sherlock turned around as Darcy was standing up, "You've been very helpful." He muttered under his breath.

"Come on, John." Darcy called over her shoulder as they left the office.

"I've got change if you still want to…" John began once they had exited.

Sherlock interrupted, "Nicotine patches, remember?"

"He's doing well." Darcy added helpfully.

"So what was that all about?"

"I needed to look inside his wallet."

"Why?" John asked following Sherlock, Darcy behind him.

"Mr. Ewart's a liar."

* * *

Darcy called Daniel standing outside Sherlock's lab waiting for him to finish his experiments; unfortunately his phone went to voice mail. Letting out a frustrated sound she touched the end button on her iPhone, she didn't feel like leaving a message. Instead she paused over Annie's name in her contacts. Debating weather or not she had had enough time to cool down and would talk to Darcy without yelling at her.

Darcy put and end to her mind train and called. Listening to the call tone already was enough to cause her to regret her decision, but she needed to talk to someone, and since Daniel wasn't answering and she only had two friends her age, Annie it was.

"Hello? Um… this is Annie's phone?" a voice answered that was definitely not Annie's but Darcy vaguely recognized it.

"Oh hey this is Darcy, uh, Jackson right?"

"Jason."

"Right," Darcy answered, aware she was being rude but didn't feel like dealing with an annoying teenager, "Is Annie there, I need to talk to her."

There was a hesitation on the other line, "She just went to the bathroom and her phone was next to me and it rung and I recognized your name so I-"

"Listen, James," Darcy began.

"Jason."

Darcy ignored him once again irritation growing, "Never mind, just tell Annie that I called and when she gets the chance to call me or stop by my uncle's flat. Oh, and while she's at it, if she see him, tell Daniel to call me to, he's not picking up his phone. Got it?"

"Uh," Jason answered, "contact you and get Daniel to as well. Wait, Daniel was your… boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, just get the message to Annie."

Darcy didn't wait for him to answer, just touched the end button on her phone and shoving the phone in her pocket with a little more force than needed.

Turning around she went into her uncle's lab, to find him on the phone, "Why would you give me a clue?"

She stopped dead when she saw he was on the pink phone. Darcy couldn't hear what was being said on the other side, but judging from Sherlock's small smirk, it must have been interesting.

"Then talk to me in your own voice," Sherlock said into the phone looking up and acknowledging Darcy.

There was a moment of something being said, before she heard the dial tone and the call had ended.

"What happened?" She asked him, but he wasn't listening, "Sherlock?"

He glanced at her then down at his experiment, "Look."

Darcy came over confused, but when she saw it, everything made sense.

* * *

If you have anything to say, good or bad tell me I'm looking for feed back. xx


	33. Reasons

A/N: I have been feeling so... _motivated_ lately. Just let me know if you are still here reading. Also shout out to GagaMidnight for being there. I really appriciate it. Also I keep trying to finishing the episode but get lazy and distracted so i swear I'm trying. Thanks.

* * *

"How much blood was on that seat, would you say?" Sherlock asked Lestrade. Darcy, John, Lestrade and Sherlock all stood around the rental car that had been at the crime scene.

"How much? About a pint." Lestrade answered confidently.

"Not about," Sherlock replied, "exactly a pint. That was their first mistake."

Darcy let her presence be known, "The blood's definitely Ian Monkford's, but it's been frozen."

"Frozen?"

"There are clear signs."

"I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago." Sherlock supplied, "and that's what they spread on the seat."

"Who did?" questioned Lestrade.

"Janus Cars. The clues in the name."

John stopped his wandering around the car and looked up at Sherlock, "The god with two faces."

"Exactly. They provide a very special service. If you've got any kind of a problem, money troubles, bad marriage, whatever, Janus Cars will help you disappear."

"Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble," began Darcy, "financial at a guess, he's a banker. Couldn't see a way out, but of he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver's seat…" she trailed off.

"So, where is he?" John asked.

"Columbia." Sherlock answered smugly and closed the rental car's door and beginning to walk off Darcy following close behind.

"Columbia?" exclaimed Lestrade.

"Mr. Ewart of Janus Cars had 20,000 Colombian peso note in his wallet, and quite a bit of change too. He told us he hadn't been abroad recently, but when I asked him about the cars, I could see his tan line clearly. No one wears a shirt on a sun bed," Sherlock was interrupted momentarily by Darcy letting out a small snicker which he quickly silenced with a glare, "that, plus his arm."

Lestrade interrupted this time, "His arm?"

Sherlock continued unfazed, "He kept scratching it, obviously irritating him and bleeding. Why, because he'd recently had a booster jab, Hep B probably, difficult to tell at that distance. Conclusion, he'd just come back from settling Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs. Monkford cashes in the life insurance and she splits it with Janus Cars."

John spoke, "Mrs. Monkford?"

"Oh yes," Darcy explained for her uncle, "she's in on it, too."

"Now go and arrest them, Inspector," Sherlock said to Lestrade, "its what you do best. We need to let our friendly bomber know that the case is solved. I'm on fire!"

Sherlock walked away, paying little attention to how Darcy failed to follow John and him.

"Can I come with you?" Darcy asked once Sherlock was out of hearing range.

Lestrade turned towards the girl, "Shouldn't you stay with John and Sherlock."

"Nah, it'll take Sherlock at least an hour to realize I'm gone and I'll just text John. Besides, Sherlock's right. This is what you do best."

Lestrade stared over at her for a second before making his decision, "Alright, but stay with me and don't stray."

Darcy nodded enthusiastically, a grin breaking out on her face. Lestrade sighed and waved for her to follow him to the arrests.

* * *

John had allowed Sherlock to deal with the work left for this single case, wrapped up in one big game. Darcy had sent him a text an hour ago reading, 'I went with Lestrade to arrest the guilty. I'm just going to sleep over at Daniel or Annie's. Depending on which one is less cranky. Don't worry about me I'll be home in the morning. –DH'

Despite her reassurance, John did worry, and he could tell Sherlock did too when he wasn't jumping up and down with the case. It didn't take a Holmes to realize that something had happened recently to turn her into a horrible, more irritable shell of herself.

Telling himself that it was good for Darcy to spend some time around Annie and Daniel, that maybe one of them could put some sense into her, John watched Sherlock play his violin. He wrote a little on his blog, before it could no longer hold his interest.

"Have you seriously not noticed yet?" John asked, annoyance getting the best of him.

Sherlock didn't stop the flow of music, "Notice what, John?"

"Your niece. She hasn't been home-"

"Yes she has."

"No."

"Yes."

John opened his mouth to argue once again but Sherlock cut him off, "DARCY!" he yelled.

John sighed to himself, putting his head in his hand, "Sherlock she sent me a text a while ago, she went with Lestrade."

"Oh," Sherlock said realization setting over him and picking up his violin again he continued, "tell her to come back."

John looked at him puzzled, "Why? I'm sure she's fine probably just staying at Annie or Daniel's."

Sherlock just scoffed.

"What?" John waited for an answer, which he didn't get, before continuing, "Do you not like her friends or something."

"Nobody needs friends."

"Yes, Sherlock, they do. Especially sixteen year old girls whose mother just died."

"So get a dog or cat or something. She doesn't need to be so sentimental. Makes you weak."

"Ok," John said getting up, "I am way to tired for this. You can do whatever you want, keep me out of your arguing with Darcy."

Sherlock never answered, and John sighed once again, before heading upstairs for the night.

* * *

Darcy had told Lestrade she was going home, but she didn't. She hadn't told the truth to John either, and she had lied so many times recently that she felt no guilt. This was something she needed to do.

Walking into Mycroft's office was never what she would call enjoyable. It always made her feel small and defenseless, but she would never tell anyone this. Mycroft was seated at his desk despite the late hour and Darcy couldn't find herself to be surprised at how much he worked.

"Hello Darcy. To what do I owe this visit to?" Darcy's uncle asked without looking up from the file he was currently reading.

"You covered up my mother's murder."

Mycroft visibly froze before speaking, "Well I see we have a problem."

Darcy saw him look up from the file, eyes meeting hers and she frowned back at him, "Yes, uncle, I suppose we do."

"Before I say anything," began Mycroft, "tell me is this really something you want to find the answer to."

"I just want a straight answer."

"Then yes." Mycroft began, monitoring Darcy's reaction, "But judging by the fact that you are still here you want more than for me to confirm your suspicions."

Darcy nodded, "Why?"

Instead of giving a straight answer, Mycroft smirked, "Why not?"

"I can think of a few reasons."

Mycroft smiled, "I know you can, but sometimes you have to put reasoning behind for loved ones."

"Right like you did with me?"

The smile dropped, much to Darcy's satisfaction, "It's late, you should be getting home."

"I can do what I want."

"And what is it that you do want, dear niece?" Mycroft said, then looked back down at the file, dismissing Darcy.

Scoffing to herself Darcy left the building with next to no answers.

* * *

Short, I know, hey you know, three reviews and I'll update. I just feel like it. :D Please review.


End file.
